Adventures of Titans East
by Persiana13
Summary: Being onboard a team like Titans East is not easy. Enjoy their wacky, zany adventures and mis-adventures. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse. Side-fic. Wonder Girl/Speedy, OC/OC, Miss Martian/Superboy.
1. Chapter 1

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 1: Just Another Day on Titans East!

"Everyone get on the ground!"  
A masked man was holding a bank hostage. The patrons had all hit the floor, while several other masked men were robbing the vault. They had to move quickly; who knew how long the police or a cape would find them. One of them coaxed his buddies,

"Let's move it! Who knows when the capes are gonna show up?"

"Oh, I think right now is good."  
They all turned and saw a blonde woman in a blue shirt and a short T-shirt with Superman's shield on it. She was Kara Kent, the heroine known as Supergirl.

Supergirl put her hands on her hips,

"I think you should put that back, unless you want a beat down!"

The masked man with the gun shouted,

"DIE!"  
He fired the shots, but they easily bounced off the Maiden of Might. Supergirl feigned a yawn and shook her head,

"You guys just don't quit, do ya?"

She charged in and batted the robber with the gun away, while the others tried to flee.

However, they did not get very far as three of them were caught in a golden lasso. One looked up and saw a raven-haired woman in a red one piece body suit with silver stars spangled across it. Her name is Donna Troy, the heroine known as Wonder Girl. She shook her head,

"I do not know why you are doing this, but it stops now."

The one that was able to escape ran for his life, screaming in terror.

A feline-like female snickered,

"Oh, this is too fun."

She hurried and tackled him, grinning lecherously,

"It's a shame I can't eat you. Then again, I don't need the extra calories."  
The robber looked up,

"Hey, you're-."  
The were-feline knocked him out and dragged him back to the other robbers.

Wonder Girl and Supergirl were busy cleaning up the mess when one of the robbers sailed across the room. The two heroines turned and were both surprised. Wonder Girl snarled,

"What are you doing here, Cheetah?"

Cheetah smirked,

"Nice to see you kids too."  
Supergirl shook her head,

"Trying to cash in on the loot?"

Cheetah gave a mock expression of hurt on her face,

"Oh, you wound me so. I'm reforming."

The Maiden of Might cracked her knuckles,

"Let's start by you reforming out on the street after I beat you into it!"

"Stand down, Supergirl."  
They all turned and noticed a red-eyed hero with black pants and a black shirt, dark glasses, and a sword on his back. His name was Lance, but everyone knew him as Diablos.

He said,

"Persiana called her. She wants to give her a chance at being a hero."  
Kara pointed a finger at him,

"And you didn't tell us WHY?"  
Cheetah sauntered up to the red-eyed hero, studying him carefully,

"Well, at least someone's on my side."  
She purred,

"Wow, I never realized you were so hot! Too bad you're already spoken for…"  
She whispered,

"I would so have you in a second."

The spotted were-feline strutted out of there, her tail swaying seductively. As she turned, she winked at Lance, purring,

"See ya later, handsome."

As she left, Wonder Girl looked at him,

"What just happened?"

Supergirl shook her head,

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't want to."

**Back at the Mansion… **

Two teens were sitting in front of the TV, playing video games. One was a red-haired young man with tan tights. A bow and quiver of arrows was behind him. His name was Roy Harper, the archer known as Speedy.

The second teen looked a little like Superman, only looked more like a biker than a boy scout. He had a leather jacket that had Superman's symbol emblazoned on the back. His name was Connor Kent, the hero known as Superboy.

Connor rose his arms in victory,

"I win again!"

Speedy shook his head, slamming the controller down in frustration,

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Speedy clenched his fists,

"DIE!"  
The two started rolling on the floor, trying to beat each other up.

A red-haired, green skinned young woman walked in, talking with her friend and fellow teammate, a white-haired feline heroine. Both were dressed in civilian clothes The two looked at the brawling teens. The green skinned one asked,

"What are they fighting about, Farrah?"

Farrah Willows, codename Persiana, shrugged,

"My guess, Meg, it's probably just boys being boys."

Megan, real name M'gan M'orzz, codename Miss Martian, asked curiously,

" 'Boys being boys'? I do not understand."

Farrah patted her friend on the head,

"Don't think about it too much. We're women. We don't want to know what goes on in their minds."  
Just then, there was the sound of a door slamming. Supergirl stormed in, muttering some choice words, and ignoring the two brawling Titans. She glared at Farrah,

"Since when is Cheetah one of the good guys?!"

Farrah smiled sweetly,

"Kara, you have to use your inside voice if you want to talk to me."  
Kara groaned,

"It's just…we had those bank robbers, and she comes and tries to take our work."

Donna walked in next, ignoring the two brawling Titans,

"To be honest, she did not seem threatening. I have heard stories of my sister and her fighting. She also managed to catch the one that got away."

Farrah grinned,

"Ya see, it all worked out. Plus, she genuinely wants to reform. I think it'll be great if she did."

Donna nodded,

"Miss Martian's race is blood-thirsty, yet we trust her as part of the team."

Megan shied away at the comment. The Amazon princess quickly added,

"I meant nothing personal against you."

Miss Martian nodded,

"I know you did not."

Finally, Diablos walked in. He asked,

"Why are Roy and Connor trying to strangle each other with the controller cord?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I say let them wear each other out. They'll get tired in a few minutes."  
Sure enough, both of them lay unconscious on the floor, passed out. Donna cooed,

"Oh, they look so adorable when they're sleeping."

She picked up Roy and brought him upstairs. Lance took his glasses off,

"I don't even want to know what she plans to do to him."

**Upstairs… **

Roy suddenly woke up,

"Where are you, Superboy?"

He looked around the room,

"Where am I?"  
He noticed the room was draped in white and had several Greek artifacts and weapons placed on the wall. He shook his head,

"This isn't my room."

He turned and Donna was on the bed, staring hungrily at him. She giggled,

"Hi, Roy."

Roy was nervous,

"Uh, hi, Donna. I think I should be going."

He was about to leave when Donna got in front of the door,

"Roy, wait."

The archer turned to his friend. Since joining Titans East, Donna has had a bit of a crush on the archer, and, he admitted, Donna was one of the most beautiful women on Earth, and he knew. He asked,

"Donna, what is it?"

The Amazon warrior nervously twitched her lips as she thought of something to say,

"Well, I was wondering…well…I like you…and…I want to get to know you."  
Roy nodded in understanding,

"You want to go on a date with me, right?"  
Wonder Girl nodded,

"Yes, I believe that is what you call it in Man's World."

Speedy grinned, putting on the suave,

"Of course, I would be honored to go on a date with you."

Donna's eyes lit up and she giggled,

"Oh, thank you!"

She hugged Roy tightly, not realizing her strength was a little much. Roy gasped,

"AIR! I NEED AIR!"

Next Chapter:

Date Night


	2. Chapter 2

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 2: Speedy Dating 

Naturally, word got around pretty quickly at the Mansion about Roy's date with Donna. When you have two telepaths and three people with enhanced senses, word can get pretty quickly anyway. The girls were getting Donna ready for their date, while Roy was talking with Lance and Connor about his night out. The archer was understandably nervous; not only was he dating someone stronger than him, he was also dating someone who had a sister that was WAY stronger than him. He looked around at his clothes,

"I wouldn't consider myself fashionable, but I guess these shirt and pants are all right."  
He pulled out said clothing. The shirt was white; the pants were a navy blue.  
Connor grinned,

"Twenty bucks says this date turns into a disaster."  
Lance shook his head,

"First of all, we shouldn't bet on the date. Second, you're talking to a telepath. Third, you don't have twenty cents with you."

The clone whined,

"But, I'm good for it."

Roy looked at his two teammates,

"Guys, I could really use some help here. I mean, I like Donna, but what if she doesn't like me?"

Lance said,

"Roy, take my word for it; Donna is crazy about you."

**Meanwhile, on the girls end… **

"Donna, what do you have in here?"

Kara was rummaging through Donna's closet. Since joining Titans East, the female members had all gone out and did some shopping. Of course, at Kara's and Farrah's insistence, they buy some engaging clothes for dating.

M'gan asked Farrah,

"Is this really necessary?"  
The were-lioness looked at her, stunned,

"Meg, this is the most important event in a young woman's life, especially for Donna. We want everything to go as smoothly as possible."

Kara pulled something out,

"Found it!"

It was a rather expensive looking silver neck scarf. Farrah grinned,

"And, with this dark leather skirt and black blouse, Roy will go nuts for you!"  
She and Kara cackled maniacally. The teen Kryptonian added,

"What about shoes?"  
Persiana slapped herself in the forehead,

"How could I forget?"

As the two were looking through shoes, Donna and M'gan both looked at each other, nervous. The Amazon princess asked,

"Are they under the effects of a telepath?"

The White Martian shook her head,

"I do not know how to answer that."  
**Later… **

Roy was pacing nervously in the main foyer of the Mansion. Lance was busy reading as Connor was preoccupied with a fly. He cackled,

"I will kill you, cursed fly!"  
He picked up a fly swatter and tried to squash said insect, but it flew away before it could stay. Connor shouted,

"DIE, FLY!"  
Roy asked,

"What's his problem?"

Lance looked up from his book,

"I don't know."

He sensed how nervous his teammate was,

"Roy, Donna likes you. You have nothing to worry about."  
Kara and Farrah both entered the room. Their eyes looked on Roy. Kara said,

"Donna will be ready in a few minutes. We just want to talk to you about something."

Both their gazes darkened. Farrah snarled,

"If you hurt Donna, I'll gnaw on your bones!"  
Roy's eyes shot open in terror. He looked at Lance,

"She's kidding. Right?"

Lance looked nervously at him,

"No, she's not."

Farrah's eyes softened,

"Anyway, I hope you have a good time."

Megan brought out Donna, and instantly, everything stopped. Roy's jaw dropped open as he saw Donna dressed so slender-like in a black wool blouse and leather skirt, with black shoes and silver laces. She had a silver brooch on her chest, and shining earrings. She had her silver bracelets on, being covered by the blouse. The Amazon princess asked,

"Uh, do I look good?"

Roy mumbled,

"Bobbobllbbloob…"  
Lance smirked,

"I think Roy likes."

Donna walked up to her new boyfriend,

"Well, I believe we should be going."

She kissed him and Roy, acting like a love-struck zombie, opened the door and the two were off. Kara and Farrah both nodded in approval at the job they had done. Lance looked at them,

"You two are going to spy on them, aren't you?"

The were-lioness nodded,

"Oh yeah."

**On the date… **

Roy and Donna were walking along the streets of New York. Donna asked,

"So, how does a date in Man's World work?"

Roy thought for a moment,

"Well, we could go to the carnival. You get to play all sorts of games and win prizes."

The raven-haired beauty nodded,

"Let us go."

**At the Carnival… **

Buying two tickets, they walked inside and Donna was immediately bombarded with the sensations of the carnival. The lights flashing, the smells of fattening food, the people laughing and enjoying themselves; the carnival was in town. Donna looked around,

"By Hera, it's amazing."

Roy smiled,

"Yeah, it's a sight."

Donna pointed,

"What about that?"

Roy looked and it was a strong man's competition, where a person takes a mallet and hits the weight, trying to ring the bell. He said,

"Well, I think that might be a bit out of your league."

The Amazon glared at him,

"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
Roy quickly added,

"What I mean is…you might break the bell."

Donna narrowed her eyes at him and smiled,

"You're right."

She eyed an archery shooting contest. She saw someone win a stuffed animal. Donna asked,

"Roy, could you get me that?"

Speedy looked and sauntered to the archery booth.

**Later…**

After sampling different fair foods, Roy and Donna boarded the Ferris wheel. Donna had a rather large stuffed bear her boyfriend had won, which fit rather difficultly into the ride. As the ride turned around in the sky, the two Titans looked out over the water and the night sky. Donna smiled happily,

"It's wonderful."

Roy agreed,

"It is, but it doesn't compare to you."

Donna looked at him,

"Are you flirting with me?"

The hero known as Speedy swallowed nervously,

"Uh…"  
Donna leaned closer,

"I don't mind. You've been an absolute gentleman tonight and I…I want to kiss you."

Roy was surprised by what she said, even more so when she meant it. She came closer and pressed her lips against his. The two embraced a long and passionate kiss.

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the carnival. The two heroes turned and a man that looked like a big glob of walking clay rampaging at the carnival. His name is Matt Hagan, the villain known as Clayface.

Donna scowled,

"How dare that monster ruin my first date in Man's World! I'm going to go down there and give him what for!"  
She ripped the door off the ferris wheel and was about to fight when Roy asked,

"Donna, could I have a little help getting down?"  
Wonder Girl stopped in her tracks, realizing that they were about eighty feet off the ground. She blushed,

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Taking the archer in her arms, she floated down to safety.

Clayface used his arms and created a scythe, slicing up food stands and overturning carts. He was about to laugh in triumph when a wooden beam hit him in the head. Although it did not do serious damage, he reformed the damage parts of his body and shouted,

"Hey, who did that?"

"I did!"  
Donna scowled at the shape-shifter,

"You are hurting these people and ruining my date! You are not leaving here without answering to both!"

Clay Face smirked,

"Ooh, Wonder Woman's kid sister is gonna hit me with her dollies."

He scoffed,

"Yeah, right! Like a puny kid like you could ever hurt me!"

Donna screamed in rage, which made Roy wince,

"This is not going to end well."

Next Chapter:

Wonder Girl and Speedy vs. Clayface


	3. Chapter 3

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 3: Fair Ground Fight 

Wonder Girl recovered from being slammed into one of the stands. She stood up, but noticed her hair was covered in the clay like remnants of Clayface. The Amazon was irate,

"How dare you! Do you have any idea how long it took for my hair to look so nice for this date?"  
Clayface formed a sickle and shrugged,

"Don't know, and don't care!"  
He tried to slice her, but Donna caught it and ripped the sickle construct off. Clayface reformed his hand and created a trident on his arm,

"I think you're not getting the point, princess. I'm indestructible!"  
Roy fired an arrow he got from one of the archery stalls. It hit the clay villain and he turned to the red-head. Clayface scoffed,

"I'll deal with you in a minute, shorty. First, I wanna beat up your girlfriend."

He turned and noticed she was gone. As he looked around, Donna had picked up a small push cart and slammed it against Clayface. That sent him into one of the booths, although his feet remained where they were.

Speedy walked up to the Amazon fighter,

"Nice one, Donna."

Clayface reformed again and, wrapping a newly formed tendril around the mallet, launched it.

Roy saw it coming and pushed Donna to the ground. Wonder Girl saw the mallet sail over their heads and smiled,

"My hero."

The two Titans looked and Clayface was coming at them again. Both of them rolled out of the way as he splattered all over the ground. Wonder Girl asked,

"How do we stop such a monster?"

Speedy looked around and noticed a dunk tank not too far away. He said,

"We need to get him into the tank and seal it. That way, he can't reform in the water."

The Amazon waited until Clayface had reformed completely and struck hard with a punch. However, the shape-shifter looked and saw the punch embed into his body. He smirked,

"Nice try, beautiful. How about a mud bath instead?"

He began absorbing her in. Speedy shouted,

"Donna!"  
The raven-haired teen had been fully engulfed in Clayface's body. Roy was horrified and shouted,

"You bastard! That was my girlfriend!"

Just then, Clayface held his stomach. He groaned,

"Ooh, what's happening?"  
A series of punches and kicks followed. Donna was still fighting inside the clay villain.

Suddenly, Clayface exploded and Wonder Girl emerged, catching her breath. She fell to her knees and said to herself,

"Thank the gods it worked."

The Amazon warrior was covered in mud and shook her head in disgust,

"It will take me ages to get this off of me."

Speedy smirked,

"Be grateful Farrah isn't here to see you like this. She'll say you're a really dirty girl."

Donna shook her head,

"Of course I am dirty, I am covered…"  
It then hit her. The raven-haired teen shook her head,  
"You are right, Roy. I really wish she were not here right now."

**Later…**

The two Titans East members slipped quietly back into the Mansion. It was late, and they had to be careful of Persiana's sense of smell and hearing. Donna was still in shock that her feral friend had such finely-tuned senses.

As they sneaked through the kitchen in the dark, treading muddy tracks, a voice broke the silence,

"And the kitchen was just waxed too."

The two teens jumped and looked around.

A pair of glowing green, feline eyes penetrated the darkness. There was only one person who had such glowing eyes.

It was Farrah.

The white-haired lioness turned on a light and grinned,

"So, Donna. Getting down and dirty with Roy?"

The archer groaned loudly,

"I knew she was gonna say something like that. We're never gonna live this down."

Farrah widely grinned and said,

"Look at it this way, Donna. You two can share a shower and see each other naked."  
Wonder Girl looked at her friend evenly,

"Farrah, Roy and I just got back from our first date."

Persiana shook her head,

"Whatever, princess. Personally, I'd be on top of Lance if we went out."

Speedy shook his head,

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

The two women looked at the archer and shot him the most evil of death glares. The red-headed teen swallowed nervously,

"I'm gonna take that shower now."

He quickly ran out of the room, but he kept looking back, seeing if the two others were going to come after him.

Once he was out of earshot, Farrah asked,

"So, how was the date? I want to know every detail."  
Donna shook her head,

"I want to forget that fight with Clayface. He is the reason I look like a muddy mess."

Farrah jumped up and down, much like a five year old child,

"Come on, I want to know. How was your date?"

She pouted, pointing her lower lip outward. Wonder Girl shook her head,

"Diana was right; you are like a child."

She tilted her head slightly,

"But, you are so adorable when you pout."

Farrah blinked at that for a few moments before saying,

"I'm going to bed. You two get cleaned up."

She walked on all fours out of the room and back into hers. Donna grinned slyly,

"Sucker."

Next Chapter:

Tigra checks up on her student, and decides to bring the other Avengers over. Insanity ensues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 4: Mansion Mayhem Part 1 

Kara, M'gan, and Farrah were pestering Donna about the date she went on with Roy. The Amazon tried to explain that nothing happened between her and Roy, except for a little kiss. Also, they fought off Clayface. Persiana could not stop making jokes about it,

"Come on, Donna. You fighting Clayface? Seriously; I've heard better excuses for cutting classes."

Wonder Girl groaned,

"For Hera's sake, do you want to hear that I had sex with Roy? Is that what you want to hear?"

The lioness grinned,

"Well, that's a start. Tell me, did you two share a shower when you got back?"  
Miss Martian scratched her head,

"Why would they want to share a shower together?"  
It then occurred to the naïve heroine and she covered her mouth in shock,

"Oh, my."  
Donna glared at Farrah, rolling her eyes,

"I sometimes can never understand you."

Farrah was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She chuckled,

"I'm going to go get that."

Donna thought to herself,

_How does she do it? _

Tigra smirked,

"What's this about a date and sharing a shower?"  
With her were the other Avengers Wonder Man, Sentry, and Miss Marvel. Farrah invited them in, saying,

"Roy and Donna went out on a date and I'm trying to get all the juicy details."

Donna asked,

"Must you tell everyone everything?"

The lioness shrugged,

"Why not? I'm sure they all want to hear it, too."

Supergirl instantly squealed,

"BABY!"  
Simon bolted down the hall, frantically screaming,

"GET AWAY FROM ME! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I DO THIS IN THE WATCHTOWER!"

The alien blonde was in hot pursuit, shouting,

"MAKE BABIES WITH ME!"  
Lance walked upstairs, hearing the commotion,

"I take it the Avengers are here."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, and the insanity can begin now."

She then noticed Tigra giving Diablos a good look over. The were-tigress nodded in approval,

"Very good choice, little sis."

Donna folded her arms,

"Cheetah thought so too."

Persiana roared,

"WHAT?"

Carol asked,

"Cheetah?"

Tigra shook her head,

"Not the male one, right?"

Donna shook her head,

"The female one that's living with my sister. They used to be enemies, but now friends. You can thank Farrah for that."

Sentry grimaced,

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

The sounds of girly giggling could be heard, followed by screams by Roy and Connor,

"KARA, DON'T RUN BY US WHEN WE'RE PLAYING! I WAS BEATING ROY!"

"YOU, BEAT ME? HAH! FAT CHANCE!"

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!"

The sounds of the two boys fighting could be heard, as well as several pieces of furniture being overturned. Lance rolled his eyes,

"I am so glad I have sub-molecular control over all matter. That way, we don't have to keep buying new furniture."

**Meanwhile, in a warehouse not too far away… **

A man dressed in a brown and yellow cat-like costume was putting the finishing touches on something hidden underneath a sheet. He was the villain Catman, and he had only one thing on his mind. He was singing,

"My darling goddess, she is calling out to me. I'm going to rescue her from the clutches of that evil man!"

He checked his weapons and nodded,

"Excellent. Now, to add the finishing touches…"  
He took a bucket of red paint and went back under cover.

A few minutes later, he exclaimed,

"Eureka, I am done!"

He threw the bucket of red paint aside.

Soon, the entire building shook, followed by maniacal laugher; Catman emerged from the warehouse, on what appeared to be a large mechanical feline, with the word 'Goddess' scrolled on the sides. Catman was delirious,

"Soon, I will rescue my bride, and we shall have kittens. Now, if only those other fools show up when I want them to."

He made his way downtown.

It was not long until he came near to the site of the Titans Mansion. He pulled out a megaphone and shouted,

"DARLING GODDESS, COME TO ME, CATMAN! I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU!!"

Persiana's response to that was a feral irate roar, followed by Farrah swearing and threatening to do things to Catman's anatomy that border on the deranged, and potentially physically impossible.

Inside, Diablos and Tigra were holding back their friend, who was desperately trying to get out of their grasp and make good on all the things the lioness said she would do. Miss Martian asked,

"Why does he keep coming after Persiana?"

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes,

"That man does not know when to take a hint."

Speedy observed through the window,

"Huh, I wonder how he paid for the mechanical cat."

Superboy cracked his knuckles,

"Who cares; let's break it."  
Miss Marvel shook her head,

"I don't know. It seems pretty brazen for him to just attack like this."

Kara laughed,

"This is Catman we're talking about, not Lex Luthor."

Farrah screeched,

"HE'S GOING TO DIE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PLAYING THIS GAME WITH HIM!"

**Outside… **

Catman was getting impatient,

"That does it. League of Evil; Assemble!!"

In stepped Captain Cold, a blue parka wearing villain with ice guns, Weather Wizard, a green-costumed villain who could control the weather with his wand, Magenta, a pink-haired villainess who could control all things metal, Dr. Alchemy, a villain who uses a magical artifact to transmute elements, and Trickster, a deranged villain who uses lethal gag inventions not unlike the Joker.

Catman ordered,

"ATTACK! RETRIEVE MY BRIDE!" 

Next Chapter:

Titans East and the Avengers vs. Catman's League of Evil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 5: Mansion Mayhem Part 2 

Catman's League of Evil all looked at each other, confused. Magenta said,

"Why are we here again?"

Captain Cold looked around,

"I think it has something to do with Catman's obsession with Persiana."  
Dr. Alchemy rolled his eyes,

"Ya think, Cold?"

Trickster cackled,

"Wouldn't it be funny to see the look on the kitty's face when she sees Catman?"

Weather Wizard pointed,

"You may not have to wait long for that."

Before anyone could blink, Persiana had torn a path through the Mansion wall, through the lawn, through the stone wall on the outside perimeter of the mansion, and right into Catman's mechanical cat, shrieking at the top of her lungs,

"DIE, CATMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEARN?!!!!!!!!"

The feline villain shouted,

"THE PAIN! IT HURTS!!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU FOOLS!!! HELP ME RESTRAIN MY BRIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Magenta, the magnetic mistress, shook her head,

"Sorry, I just did my nails."

Dr. Alchemy shook his head,

"I am NOT getting in the middle of that."

Trickster laughed himself silly,

"Hey, Catman. You're one lucky guy! You'll get to be at your own wedding and funeral at the same time!"

Diablos flew out of the hole in the wall and looked at the other villains,

"Shouldn't you guys be helping your boss?"

The ice-making rogue shook his head,

"He's not my boss anymore. I only came here because he said he'd pay me a lot of money."

Weather Wizard nodded,

"Yeah, I came out here to get paid too."

The other rogues nodded, ignoring the fact that now, Catman was being chased by Persiana with a chain saw, maniacally swinging like a madwoman. The red-eyed hero took his glasses off,

"Look, I know we're supposed to be fighting, being heroes and villains and everything, but do you think we could take a rain check on this one?"

Captain Cold shrugged,

"I don't see why not. I mean, what do you guys think?"

Dr. Alchemy looked behind Lance and saw the other Titans East members and the former Avengers all just blankly staring at the chaos. The element changing villain then noticed Tigra and shouted,

"Holy crap! Is that were-tiger in a bikini?"

Magenta covered her face, sighing,

"What is it with men gawking at a woman like Tigra? What does she have that I don't?"

Dr. Alchemy answered,

"A hot body."

Captain Cold added,

"Big breasts."

Weather Wizard added,

"Tight butt."

Trickster grinned,

"Fangs and claws."

Everyone looked at the prankster, blinking rather awkwardly at his last comment. He looked back,

"What?"

Magenta rolled her eyes,

"You will never see a woman drool after a man like you men drool after her."

Wonder Man came up to Diablos,

"Uh, is there going to be a fight? My friends and I are getting worried."  
The purple haired metal manipulator took one look at Simon and squealed,

"I want your babies!"  
At this, a blur tackled her and she and Supergirl were in a cat-fight. Wonder Girl rolled her eyes,

"I do not believe it."

Tigra tilted her head slightly,

"Huh, I never knew you could do THAT with a chain saw."

Miss Marvel shook her head,

"And I sometimes wonder why I stick with this insane crowd."

Roy and Superboy were drooling at the cat-fight between Supergirl and Magenta. So were the Flash Rogues.

Having finally gotten bored with them all, Diablos summoned up some telekinesis and, lifting all the Rogues, and Catman, thrusted them all into to another state.

Persiana looked up, still seeing the giant automated cat left behind. Taking an axe, she began wailing on it, screaming,

"Take a hint, Catman! No means no! I am never, ever having babies with you! Ever! Not even if you're the last man alive! NEVER!!"

Miss Martian asked,

"Should we try to calm her down?"

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"She will be all right, sister. She needs to get her aggression out of her system."

**Two hours later… **

With the exception of Persiana, the other members of Titans East and the former Avengers were chatting it up and watching the white-haired feline still continuing her onslaught against the now pile of scrap that was once Catman's cat robot. Lance nodded,

"She can really swing that axe."

Farrah roared,

"CATMAN, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU COME AFTER ME!!!!! ONE MORE TIME, AND I PROMISE YOU; YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Next Chapter:

Supergirl brings Wonder Girl and Persiana to Gotham to meet Batgirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 6: Girls Night Out Part 1 

Kara Kent, the blonde heroine known as Supergirl, smirked as she talked on the phone,

"So, you'll be there? Great! I'll be there, and I have to introduce you to someone. Yep, it's her, all right. Ok, see ya!"

She hung up and walked out of her room at the Titans East mansion. The alien heroine did not have to go far as she bumped into her friend Donna Troy, the heroine Wonder Girl. The young Amazon princess asked,

"Sister, what is it?"  
Kara smirked,

"I'm going to get Persiana and we're heading to Gotham to meet a friend of mine. Why don't you come along?"

Donna nodded,

"I shall. I have never been to this Gotham City before. I am sure it is exciting."

The blonde grinned,

"Great. Let's find Farrah and we're off!"  
**Meanwhile, in Gotham…**

Barbara Gordon, the red-headed heroine named Batgirl, was flipping across the rooftops of the city, on patrol. Batgirl was running at a good pace, able to keep silent as she made every stride across the rooftops.

Just then, she stopped at the sounds of a scuffle. She peered down the alley and noticed three muggers were attempting to rob this one woman of her purse and, quite possibly, her life. Batgirl sprung into action.

The woman fearfully backed into a corner, while one of the muggers grabbed her purse and smirked

"Nice haul, tonight."

The second asked,

"What do we do with her?"

The third pulled out a knife,

"Well, we can't have her make us to the cops, right?"

He was about to some pretty unspeakable deeds with the knife when, suddenly, a Bat-arang was thrown, disarming the thief. He looked at the weapon and said,

"Holy crap! Batman!"  
Batgirl smirked,

"Close. Batgirl."

The three thieves turned and saw said heroine standing in the alleyway. The thief with the knife picked it up and said,

"Get the Bat Bitch!"  
The thieves attacked Batgirl.

One moved with a punch, but Batgirl caught it and used a judo throw to throw him behind her into a wall. The second thief moved in, but Batgirl kicked back up and delivered a strong roundhouse kick to his face, leaving his body limp over a dumpster.

The third thief tried to stab the Gotham heroine, but Barbara slipped underneath his legs and spun around, tripping him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The other two recovered at this time and decided to make tracks out of there. However, they did not get far…

Barbara went to check on the woman when she heard a feral roar, followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Batgirl went to check and found Persiana, Supergirl, and Wonder Girl tying up the other two thieves. The red-head smirked at the sight.

The furry lioness heroine quipped,

"It appears you lost something."

**Later, at Barbara's apartment… **

Batgirl had invited the three other heroines back to her place and all were now sharing a laugh and hot chocolate. The bat-heroine had taken her mask off, revealing an attractive red-headed teen. Farrah smirked,

"You definitely would give Black Widow a run for her money."

Batgirl asked,

"Who's that?"

Farrah explained,

"Super-spy Avenger. She used to work for the Russians, but now works with SHIELD. She was also one of the pro-registration supporters and had undergone a process by the Russians to slow down her aging process."

Barbara was surprised,

"Really? Sounds cool."

The lioness shook her head,

"I suppose."

Donna looked on with concern,

"Sister, are you all right?"

Barbara noticed the way Donna was looking at Farrah and asked Kara,

"Is there something I should know about those two?"

Supergirl shrugged,

"Well, Donna's kind of got a thing for Farrah."  
The Gotham heroine blinked,

"Wait, what? A thing?"

Kara looked at her best friend,

"Wonder Girl is Wonder Woman's younger sister."

Barbara nodded,

"Ok, as in just an Amazon sister."

Supergirl shook her head,

"No, an actual sibling."  
The red-head was stunned,

"An ACTUAL sibling?"  
Donna nodded,

"Yes. I am a princess."  
Farrah added,

"With a thing for cat-girls."  
The raven-haired princess shook her head,

"If that were true, I would be flirting with Tigra and Cheetah."

She added coyly,

"Besides, I saw you first."  
At this, there was an uneasy silence, as Farrah blinked and Barbara had her jaw drop open. Kara shrugged,

"See what I mean?"

Barbara whispered to her friend,

"Donna is not going to flirt with me, is she?"  
Kara whispered back,

"Doubt it, considering she's more into Farrah at the moment."

Farrah asked,

"Aren't you dating Speedy at the moment?"

The younger Amazon princess responded,

"Did you not tell me a woman can have her cake and eat it too? Besides, it is not the only relationship that is known. For instance, Supergirl has a serious attraction to that man Wonder Man."  
Barbara blinked,

"Wait, Wonder _Man_? Is he like the male version of Wonder Woman?"  
Farrah smirked,

"Well, let me tell you something about him…"

Kara growled,

"He's my dream man and no one else can have him!"  
The venomous stare she was giving everyone told Barbara that he must have been some guy to make her feel this way. The teen detective shook her head,

"It's safe to say that Wonder Man has captured her heart."

Donna added,

"And she has captured him, on more than one occasion."

Farrah laughed,

"Oh, the look on Superman's face when he saw Kara in that outfit; Priceless!" (1)

Barbara asked,

"What outfit?"

She then realized,

"Wait, I thought that was just a rumor."

Supergirl shook her head,

"No, it's true! I wore it and it got me my Simon."

She grumbled,

"If only the others would learn that he is mine! MINE!"  
She began cackling maniacally, making the others sweat nervously. This was going to be an interesting night.

Next Chapter:

As the four women go on patrol, they encounter an artifact stealing thief. Find out who it is, next time!

(1) Read Blonde Ambition for details


	7. Chapter 7

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 7: Girls Night Out Part 2 

The four girls were sharing a laugh, from Farrah's antics during her time on catnip, to all the times Supergirl chased after Wonder Man. Barbara asked,

"Is he really worth it?"  
Kara nodded vigorously,

"Yep, so worth it! I mean, he's an awesome actor, a brilliant scientist…"

Her eyes glazed over,

"And he has such a hot body."

She pouted,

"I saw him first! It's not fair the other girls think he's cute and chase him all over the Watchtower! I want him all to myself!"  
The Gotham heroine looked at Wonder Girl,

"I bet the cat-fights really cut in to the repair bills."  
Donna nodded,

"They do…"

She smiled,

"However, I would not mind tumbling around with Farrah like that. It looks fun."  
Farrah shot her friend and admirer an even look,

"Donna, don't get me wrong. You're good looking and everything, but, you really have to stop undressing me with your eyes like that."  
She then said,

"Like you're doing right now!"  
Barbara looked to her friend,

"Just how did this start, anyway?"

Kara shrugged,

"You know, I haven't the foggiest idea."

Donna explained,

"Farrah fights with an unequal grace and fluidity. I am envious of how…nimble she truly is."

Barbara nodded in understanding,

"And that gave you ideas, right?"  
Wonder Girl smiled,

"She is VERY limber, so, you could say I wanted to discover the possibilities."

Farrah, who was perched on a sofa arm, shook her head,

"That's something you'll never find out."

Batgirl began laughing, but then, noticed something out in the distance.

The Bat Signal.

She said,

"We're gonna have to catch up later. The Bat Signal is fired up again."

Donning her mask, she bolted. The other heroines followed her.

**A few minutes away… **

Commissioner James Gordon was a grey-haired man working as commissioner of police for Gotham. For years, he had learned to appreciate the value of Batman's help, especially when it came to metahuman criminals and the Arkham Asylum inmates. He was holding a file underneath his brown trench coat. With him was Harvey Bullock, Gotham Detective, and Gordon's friend.

Harvey Bullock was a heavy man, dressed in a dark blue suit and black tie. As the two men waited, Harvey commented,

"Just like Batman not to arrive on time."

From out of the shadows, a feminine voice said,

"Bats is pre-occupied at the moment, but we'll help."

At this, the fat cop jumped and turned around.

Batgirl was leaning against the wall of the stair case to the roof; Wonder Girl and Supergirl were floating near her. Persiana was on top, perched like a cat.

Once the lioness heroine saw Harvey Bullock, she could not resist a jab,

"Hey, Moby Dick. A little far away from the ocean, don't ya think?"  
Harvey was stunned,

"What do you say to me?"

Farrah flipped off her perch and landed, standing perfectly straight,

"Man, is Ahab looking for his white whale in the wrong place. He should have searched the land before taking off on the ship to God knows where."

The bulky detective growled,

"Why you little furball! When I get my hands on you…!"

He lunged for her, but Farrah nimbly, and gracefully, slipped out of the way and slid between the legs of the cop. She flipped back up and smirked,

"Seriously, pal. Cut down about thirty dress sizes before you even think of catching me."  
Commissioner Gordon looked at the other women,

"Is Persiana always so…?"

Batgirl finished,

"You mean a wise-cracker? I think this is normal for her."  
Supergirl grinned,

"Trust me, it is."

Gordon shook his head,

"I was expecting Batman, but I suppose you can help me out as well."

He handed the file over,

"Two days ago, there was a robbery. The thief or thieves did not leave a trace of their existence, and took a valuable artifact. No one knows how they got in or what, but I have a feeling they'll try again tonight."

Wonder Girl deduced,

"And you want us to find the thief, how they were able to steal the artifact, and protect the remaining artifacts, while catching this thief and recovering the missing artifact."  
Commissioner Gordon said,

"We already recovered the artifact stolen, but no one seems to know who sold it to the buyer. The buyer only saw a shadow."

Batgirl nodded,

"We'll get right on this."

Harvey roared,

"Stupid furball! Get back here!"

He took a bad fall and fell into some water. Farrah taunted,

"You know, liposuction is big this year. I figure, the hospital would need about an oil freighter to get all the fat out of you!"

Harvey shouted,

"I'm gonna arrest your furry ass when I get my hands on you!"

Farrah grinned and purred,

"Then, take me away. I'm a bad girl, and I deserve to be locked up."

Harvey stood up and grabbed his cuffs,

"You're goin' down, lady."

However, as he was about to put the cuffs on, using her speed and imagination, Farrah managed to tangle her arms around his and slip the cuffs on Harvey. The fat detective was stunned,

"What the-?"  
He tried to find the key, but Farrah had it. She grinned,

"Looking for this?"

She put the key in her halter top, right between her breasts, and cackled,

"I'll let you out in a few hours. In the meantime, think about going on a diet."  
The four girls quickly ran off as Harvey screamed at the top of his lungs,

"You're dead! When I find you, I'm gonna haul your ass into maximum security myself!"

Gordon commented,

"I'm starting to wonder why Batman even let her on the team."

Next Chapter:

As Batgirl and the other heroines search the museum, the thief makes his appearance. And, the person that hired him! Find out who they are, next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 8: Girls Night Out Part 3 

A shadowy figure emerged from the shadows of one of the exhibits. He smirked evilly, seeing the four girls on the roof top. He said to himself,

"The furry one is his. The others I get to play with. Oh, the good times we're going to have."  
He quickly slinked back into the shadows.

The roof window was opened. Persiana went in first, jumping down and landing like a cat on all fours. Supergirl and Wonder Girl floated down, while Batgirl climbed down the rope. As soon as they all entered, Farrah's eyes began glowing green. She sniffed and said,

"Someone is definitely here. I can smell 'em."

Batgirl looked around,

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling too. Stay sharp."

She pointed,

"The theft of the last artifact came from the ancient Egypt exhibit. It's this way."

As the four girls quietly crept to the exhibit, the shadowy figure grinned,

"Excellent. Come to me, girls."

As they were entered the exhibit, Donna was awed by the display of Ancient Egypt. Her mother had told stories of such gods of the Nile, but she never thought she would see the proof in person. One immediate artifact that caught her attention was a statue of a woman with the head of a feline. She looked to Farrah,

"Sister, look."

The white-haired lioness came and saw what Donna was looking at. She smirked,

"Not surprising. This is Bast, goddess of felines, protection, and vengeance."

Donna smiled warmly,

"Suits you just fine."

Farrah laughed,

"If we were in ancient Egypt, I'd be worshipped as some sort of embodiment of Bast."  
Kara quipped,

"And you wouldn't have to worry about insane cat wannabes going after you."

The furry feline rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, rub that in, why don't ya?"

She then looked back at the statue,

"Bast's worshippers were mainly women who simply wanted to protect their homes and their families."

Wonder Girl asked,

"So, she is a warrior then?"

Batgirl shrugged,

"You'd have to be, if you want to protect someone."  
The young Amazon princess looked at Farrah,

"How do you know so much about her, sister?"  
Farrah explained,

"As soon as I got my powers, I explored this aspect of myself, reading everything about cats, including the legends and myths of felines. Did you know that cats were often mummified with the pharaohs to protect them in the afterlife?"  
Donna was surprised,

"Amazing."  
A disembodied voice said,

"And, soon, you'll be as dead as they are."

The door slammed shut, trapping the four girls inside. The voice continued,

"Don't take this personally, girls. I just can't have any witnesses around when I steal. You know, bad for business."  
The four girls tensed and got back-to-back, forming a circle, trying to determine where the voice came from. Farrah sniffed,

"He's close, but I can't see him."

The voice almost was on top of them,

"Because I'm behind you. Each of you."

Kara blinked,

"It can't-."

Too late, as a dark tendril knocked the four of them away, separating them. Persiana and Batgirl used the momentum they had suddenly gained and somersaulted, slowing and rebounding their fall. The feral heroine turned and, from out of the shadow, emerged a figure that was slightly black and translucent. He had a perpetual grin, or what was thought to have been a grin, on his face. He said,

"Hello, ladies. I am the Shadow Thief."

Farrah arched her eyebrow,

"No offense or anything, but you look like a rip off of Mister Game and Watch." (1)

Shadow Thief snarled,

"How dare you! No one compares me to a video game and lives!"

He lunged at her. The wise-cracking feline slipped out of the way, but her ankle got wrapped up in one of the Shadow Thief's hands. He picked her up and slammed her on her back, hard enough to dent the floor.

Wonder Girl threw her lasso,

"You'll pay for that!"  
However, Shadow Thief smirked as the lasso passed effortlessly threw him,

"Are you seriously going to try this with me?"

He launched a tendril and ensnared the Amazon princess. Donna struggled to break free, but was thrown into Supergirl.

Batgirl pulled out a Bat-arang and threw it. Shadow Thief laughed,

"You really have got to be kidding me!"  
He bent over backwards, almost perfectly fluid in his shadow shape. The weapon passed harmlessly by.

Farrah groaned,

"What the hell?"  
She rubbed her head. She had a concussion. As she struggled to get up, Farrah collapsed again. She was dazed, and could barely stand.

Shadow Thief darted at Barbara. Batgirl pulled out another Bat-arang and threw it. The thieving shadow laughed,

"This trick again?!"

However, the Bat-arang exploded, creating a bright light. Shadow Thief screamed,

"AARRRGHH!! Get this light away from me!"  
When the flash went away, Supergirl and Wonder Girl tag-teamed, knocking the shadow into a wall. He moaned,

"I'm not getting paid enough for this."

The thief then fell unconscious.

Donna ran to Farrah,

"Sister, are you all right?"

The lioness nodded,

"Yeah, just as soon as the room stops spinning."  
She then felt herself get hoisted in Donna's arms. Farrah said,

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

The Amazon teen grinned,

"Of course."

**Later…**

After collaring the bad guy, the four girls decided to order Chinese. Donna was confounded as she was new to eating with chopsticks, but Farrah showed her just how to do it. It was a new experience, one that all the girls were laughing at as they watched Wonder Girl comically juggling food in between the two wooden sticks.

Farrah smiled then faded as she said,

"Ever get the feeling that Shadow Thief was just a ploy to throw us off?"  
Batgirl nodded,

"I know what you mean. I can't help but wonder who would want to hire him. I mean, whoever did, really wanted to get our attention."

Supergirl shrugged,

"Whoever, or whatever, hired him, we'll take him. And we'll win."

Wonder Girl smiled,

"Because…girls kick ass!"

At this, each of them looked at the female warrior. Donna looked and sheepishly said,

"I was channeling Farrah, was I not?"

Kara smirked,

"Yep. Diana was right; Farrah is a bad influence."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"This was definitely not my night."

**Meanwhile… **

Henry Pym, the former Avenger Yellow Jacket, was slamming his fists on the desk. He shouted,

"That idiot screwed up! He was supposed to be the best!"  
He glared,

"No. I do things my way this time."

The blonde scientist stared at a covered sheet and grinned maniacally,

"Oh, this is going to be good. I'll make that bitch pay, big time."

Next Chapter:

Someone from Farrah's past comes back to haunt her. Find out who, next time!

(1) Mr. Game and Watch is a character in Super Smash Brothers Melee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Eve Willows, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 9: Remember me?  


M'gan was trying to find Persiana or Wonder Girl. She needed some advice on a situation she was having.

Ever since joining Titans East, the young Martian teen had developed a slight crush on Connor Kent, the hero known as Superboy. However, she was too shy on how to ask or to tell him how she felt. M'gan thought about talking with Donna or Farrah.

She sensed Donna in her room, brushing her hair, humming a song. The young Martian teen phased through the door and said,

"Donna?"  
The Amazon, a little startled, spun around. She was relieved to know it was her friend,

"Meg. What is it?"

Miss Martian floated to the mirror and sat cross-legged, sighing,

"I need your help in something."  
Wonder Girl nodded,

"OK."

M'gan blushed,

"I like Connor."  
At this, Wonder Girl looked at her teammate,

"What?"

M'gan nodded,

"I really like him, Donna, but I do not know how to tell him."

She asked,

"How did you tell Roy you liked him?"

Donna blushed at that,

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him…"  
**Several weeks ago… **

Roy was busy working on the T-Jet with Farrah. Farrah had gone in and checked the systems, while the archer was outside working on some maintenance. Donna walked in and noticed Roy, in coveralls, underneath the jet. Smiling evilly, she walked up to him and spun him around, whispering seductively,

"I want you."  
She planted a passionate kiss on his lips, not even caring he was dirty. That spun Speedy's head for a loop and he had a silly smile on his face. He said dreamily,

"What a woman."  
**Present… **

M'gan nodded,

"So I should just show affection to him, right?"  
Donna shook her head,

"No, it's just…well…I have only been in Man's World for a short period of time, and I just…Roy is not like any man I have ever met. Maybe you should ask Farrah. She has lived in Man's World her whole life."  
The young Martian teen thought about it and nodded. She flew away, phasing through the door.

As she was trying to look for Farrah, she could overhear cackling coming from Supergirl's room. She peered in and noticed the Kryptonian teen plotting to get her Simon,

"What should I do? Should I lie in wait, or go after him?"  
M'gan pulled out, a little frightened. She then went looking for Persiana.

Persiana was in her room, perching near the window. Her ears twitched when she heard Megan approach,

"Hello, Meg."

M'gan, who had only phased partially through the room, was surprised. She went through and solidified, asking,

"How did you know I was here?"

Farrah balanced on her hands and arched her spine, slinking her back into a tight flip and handstand. She smiled,

"I could detect your scent."

She balanced on one hand, adding,

"You like Connor, don't you?"

The young Martian heroine was stunned,

"Did you overhear my conversation with Donna?"

Farrah shook her head,

"No, silly. I sometimes could catch you looking at Connor the way I look at fish, or Lance."

She stood up and approached her friend,

"Meg, just tell him how you feel about him. I'm sure he won't turn you down."

The Martian teen was nervous,

"But, what if he does not like me?"  
Farrah studied her friend carefully,

"I'll tell you what; you and I are going shopping."

M'gan was confused,

"Why would I need clothes when I can just shape-shift my own?"  
Farrah looked at her,

"That would make you naked. Besides, I need to get out and stretch for a while."

She popped her hips, a smile on her face,

"That felt good."  
Miss Martian gave her friend a surprised look,

"You scare me sometimes."  
Farrah grinned,

"Don't I know it."

**Later… **

M'gan and Farrah, disguised in their human guises, were walking around the mall. The young Martian already had a shopping bag full of clothes Farrah had picked out, but the lioness insisted that was not enough. The two stopped into a shoe store and were busy trying on various shoe sizes.

M'gan looked at a pair of scandalous high heels,

"I still do not see how this will get Connor to like me."  
Farrah, who was trying on a pair of red high heels, grinned,

"Easy; clothes make the woman. When Connor sees you in those, he'll flip."

She looked in a mirror,

"And when Lance sees me in these, so will he."

The feline heroine took off the shoes and was starting to put hers on when a voice purred,

"Red always was your favorite color. Right, Farrah?"

Farrah's eyes shot open as she dropped the shoe box. M'gan looked at her and could easily sense something the White Martian did not before; horror. Farrah was horrified beyond belief.  
Persiana slowly turned around and saw a blonde haired woman with a long-haired male. The male was lean, but quite strong, and the woman had a lithe build about her. The male was Sebastian Balleros, the male Cheetah. He was disguised with an image inducer, courtesy of his new girlfriend, Dr. Eve Willows. Eve was also Farrah's mother, the woman that experimented on her own daughter.

Eve smiled and tilted her head,

"Fancy meeting you here, Farrah. How are things?"

Farrah could not talk; she was trembling all over. Her hands were shaking and tears were starting to well up.

M'gan knew who Sebastian was, but not Eve. However, she knew Eve was bad and stepped in,

"You're frightening my friend."

Her voice was eerily calm, yet threatening. Sebastian, however, smirked,

"It appears the cat has Farrah's tongue, doesn't it?"

Eve had the same evil grin,

"Yes, it does."

She tried to approach, but M'gan got in her way. The disguised Martian said,

"You do not wish to make me mad. You would not like me when I am mad."

Sebastian deliberately invaded Farrah's personal space, growling with pleasure,

"Even in your human form, you are beautiful. I have no intention of taking you away from your boyfriend. Rather, my interests are more…physical."

The lioness closed her eyes, trying to get whatever naughty thoughts she had out. She knew she should not be thinking of anyone else but Lance, but there was something about this, something that Farrah found arousing.

Farrah opened her eyes and could see M'gan wanting to change into her White Martian form, but grabbed her arm, near panic in her voice,

"Meg, you can't!"  
M'gan turned to her friend. She could sense the overwhelming fear and anxiety the were-lioness was experiencing and decided not to make a scene. However, she did send a telepathic message to the Titans. She knew someone would answer.

Eve shook her head,

"Well, I really wish we could stay and catch up, Farrah, but I have to be going. People to see, things to do, places to go…"  
She added, an insane glint in her eyes,

"Lives to reshape."  
The geneticist winked,

"See you later."

Sebastian growled with delight and stared darkly, easily towering over Farrah. They then left.

The were-lioness was never more shaken in her whole life. She curled up into a ball and pressed hard against one of the shelves. M'gan knelt near her,

"Are you all right?"

Farrah looked at her friend, fear lacing every word as she said,

"Take me home. Now."  
Miss Martian nodded, but there was something else besides fear she was sensing from her Earthling friend. It was rage; hot, insatiable rage.

Next Chapter:

Persiana tries to deal with the return of her mother, and Titans East tries to help her. Find out more, next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Eve Willows._

Chapter 10: Boiling Point 

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

That loud cross between a woman's scream of rage and an animal came from the Titans Training Room. Since meeting her mother, Farrah was horrified and irate. She had been in training since that happened, shredding everything that came her way. She had not even come out to eat or to talk. The other Titans did not want to go in there. Even Wonder Girl, an Amazon warrior, was scared to talk to her friend. She had never seen the feline heroine so mad.

Superboy shook his head,

"Where's Lance when you need him?"  
Speedy, who was sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, shook his head,

"I don't know. He said he had something to take care of."  
Supergirl asked,

"Does it even bother you that Farrah's mother, who is from another dimension, was brought here?"

Wonder Girl nodded,

"It has to be magic."  
Miss Martian thought,

"Or someone constructed a device to travel between Farrah's world and this one."

Kara stood up,

"Well, in any event, someone has to get her to calm down. I haven't heard that much swearing since Hawkgirl got into a drunken brawl with Hawk."  
Just then, Diablos had phased through the room. He could sense there was a lot of distraught, and anxiety between everyone. He solidified and asked,

"What is happening? I could sense Farrah is upset."

Connor replied sarcastically,

"No, when there's no tuna fish in the house, your girlfriend is upset. THIS is a full blown freak out, man!"  
The red-eyed hero asked,

"When did this happen?"  
M'gan said,

"About two hours ago. Persiana not only is angry, but also frightened and terrified. Her mother appeared then, along with the male Cheetah."

Diablos nodded in understanding; he had heard the story about Farrah and her mother. He said,

"OK, I'll go talk to her."

He glided across the room, down to the training area.

Speedy looked up,

"Suppose he isn't able to calm her down."  
Superboy grinned,

"I guess we'll be looking for a new recruit."

Wonder Girl slapped him upside the head,

"Quiet, you."

M'gan shook her head,

"I know how she feels, or at least can understand her frustration."

Everyone looked at the alien heroine. Miss Martian explained,

"Several human scientists experimented on my parents, and I have been wanting to kill them for what happened. Although, if I do, I would also be condemning other humans, and I have made friends with many, and I do not want to. The other White Martians may not understand why I feel this way."

Everyone was stunned at this. Supergirl nodded,

"I heard about that. The Kryptonians were one of the first races to encounter the White Martians. They were pretty savage."  
She looked at her teammate,

"No offense."

Miss Martian shook her head,

"I am not offended. It is quite accurate."

**Inside the training room… **

Diablos had phased through the door, only to notice his girlfriend eviscerating another robot and throwing it onto a large scrap pile. Her costume was torn up, but she was fighting on pure instincts. The feline heroine launched herself into another frenzy when she saw more robots.

The red-eyed hero said,

"Computer, shut down simulation."  
The robots stopped working, and Farrah turned; a savage, animalistic glare piercing Lance's soul. However, Lance calmly said,

"Farrah, you need to compose yourself. I know something's bothering you and I want to talk about it."

Persiana charged right at her boyfriend. Diablos braced himself for an attack.

Instead, the were-lioness Titan stopped short and leapt into his arms, sobbing,

"Don't let her get me! Please!"

Her embrace tightened, to the point where Lance could feel the claws go into his back. Diablos hugged her tightly and sat down with her until she stopped crying. Farrah was holding on, whimpering like a scared, abandoned kitten.

Lance sensed the distress,

"Maybe we should go somewhere where we can talk privately."  
The were-lioness looked up and replied in a whisper,

"Ok."  
The demonic-inspired hero phased through the walls with his girlfriend and brought her back to her room. Immediately, Persiana got off Lance and quickly scurried to her closet, changing. Diablos, being the gentleman, looked away and waited until she was decent again.

After a minute, Farrah emerged in tight blue jeans and a halter top. She perched on the bed and smiled,

"You can turn around, Lance."  
Lance did and noticed his girlfriend was in slightly more modest clothing than before. He sat next to her, asking,

"Farrah, what's bothering you?"

Farrah was composing herself, but she still had fear trembling in her voice,

"I saw her, Lance. I'm scared. What she did to me…"  
She came to him and hugged him, her tail wrapping around his leg. Lance tried to calm his girlfriend down,

"Farrah, I don't know how she got here, or what she wants yet, but I will protect you. I promise."

Persiana looked up at her boyfriend, his eyes telling the truth. She could also sense determination and courage; two things she needed to have right now, but could not seem to find. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder,

"I know, Lance. I know you will."

Suddenly, the red-eyed hero's head shot up. Persiana immediately tensed,

"What is it?"

Lance said,

"Get down."

He pushed his girlfriend to the floor, just as the glass to the window shattered. The two Titans took cover behind the bed and saw a bullet-sized hole in the room.

The couple could hear the others coming up. Miss Martian burst through,

"Is something the matter?"  
Lance said,

"We're fine; just a sniper taking a shot at us."

Just then, the phone started ringing. Supergirl said,

"OK, this is freaking me out. What's going on?"  
Speedy picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

He stayed on for a minute before saying,

"It's for you."

He gave the phone to Lance. Diablos said,

"Who is this?"

The female voice on the other end said,

"Next time, I won't miss."  
An abrupt hang up was heard on the other line. Lance did not recognize the voice at all. He hung up and thought to himself for a minute. Persiana panicked,

"It's her, isn't it? She won't stop!"  
The white-haired were-feline curled up on the bed, scared. She was also angry; angry that she had abilities most people would kill for, and she was too scared to use them.

Next Chapter:

Two Titans get together for a night out, only to find a villain want to crash their night out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 11: Date Night Again!

After conversing with the other members of Titans East, M'gan decided it was time to confront Connor about her true feelings. As the young alien heroine glided in the air, she was tense. She had never been on a date before, but she really like Connor and wanted to get to know him more intimately.

Presently, the Teen of Steel was playing video games. M'gan noticed Roy was not around. She thought Roy was with Donna.

Connor was shouting at the screen,

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"  
Miss Martian asked,

"Connor, can I talk to you for a second?"

Superboy was oblivious to anything else but the video game. M'gan was confused on how to react, but then remembered something Persiana had told her…

**Earlier…**

Farrah smirked,

"If you want to get a guy's attention, you have to show a little initiative. Whenever he is doing something he likes, or his attention is distracted, plant a big kiss on his lips. Trust me; it works wonders."  
**Present…**

M'gan floated right next to Connor and forcefully smashed her lips with Connor's. The clone's eyes widened and he dropped the video game controller.

Miss Martian then pulled away,

"Connor, are you all right?"

Superboy had a wide-eyed glazed look to him. He had a silly grin on his face as he said,

"Wow."  
M'gan was not sure of what to make of this, but she did have his attention,

"Connor, I like you and I want to go out with you."  
At this, Connor shook his head and looked at the green-skinned heroine,

"A date? With me?"  
M'gan nodded eagerly. Superboy smiled,

"Yeah, of course I'll go out with you."

At this, M'gan squealed and hugged Superboy tightly,

"Thank you so much, Connor!"  
Superboy gasped,

"AIR! I NEED AIR!"  
M'gan let go, noticing a panting Connor trying to catch his breath. She shook her head,

"Boys are so odd."  
She then flew away, phasing through the walls and preparing for her date.

**Later…**

Connor and M'gan were now out on their date. After getting made over and threatened by the girls, the red-headed alien and the teen clone were walking down the streets of New York City. M'gan had shape-shifted her form to that of a beautiful red-headed teen. The Titans girls had all picked out her attire, and she was walking in a stunning green dress. Connor was dressed in a fashionable shirt and pants.

As they walked on, M'gan could not help but notice everything around her. She had never experienced anything like this back home. There was so much energy, so much life in this city. She turned her head to one direction and noticed something that made her tongue hang out. Connor turned and said,

"Hey, M'gan. What is it?"

The young Martian teen pointed,

"That looks yummy."  
Connor nodded,

"That's a candy store."

M'gan looked at him,

"Is candy good?"

"Well, it can be. Candy is sweet."  
M'gan grinned like a child,

"I like sweet."  
She rushed in and gasped at the sight of all the sweet treats that were in the store. She looked at Connor,

"Can we buy something? Please? Please? Please?"

The Teen nodded,

"Sure, why not? Just try not to go overboard."

At this, the young disguised teen had picked up a shopping basket and walked down the aisles, putting at least one of everything in it. Connor groaned,

"I think this may be an expensive date."

He went over to M'gan and said,

"Meg, you don't need to eat every piece of candy right away. Buy some now and you can buy some again later."  
The disguised Martian looked up with wide eyes. She begged,

"Please, Connor. Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

Superboy rolled his eyes,

"You've been hanging around Farrah and Kara WAY too long."

He sighed,

"All right, but only this aisle."  
M'gan smiled and placed a kiss on Connor's cheek and happily continued her shopping. Connor could not help but smirk,

"I am good."  
After nearly breaking the bank at the candy store, M'gan was happily eating some of her candy. In one of the shopping bags were lollipops, and she was happily looking for a colored flavor she liked. She then pulled out an orange one and took the wrapper off. The alien looked at it for a moment and asked,

"Connor, how does one enjoy such candy?"

Connor pulled out a lollipop and explained,

"You're supposed to lick them. Watch."

He began licking on a green lollipop, only to realize he had not removed the wrapper. He coughed,

"Ach! I didn't take the wrapper off!"

M'gan giggled,

"Silly, I knew that."

She put the lollipop in her mouth and had her tongue lick it for a while. Connor did the same thing as her with a green one.

Suddenly, the disguised Miss Martian picked up on something. She said,

"Connor, something is wrong."

The walls in front of them crashed, and a hideously looking white monster with a long tail and fangs hissed at everyone in the street. He snarled,

"Humans, this planet belongs to the White Martians."

Connor swallowed,

"Oh, crap. Relative of yours, Meg?"  
Miss Martian clenched her fist down. She shape-shifted into her costume and said with eerie calm,

"You are making me mad."  
The White Martian looked and shouted,

"Traitoress! I shall gut you for betraying our species!"  
He was about to strike with his claws when Superboy, having changed into his costume in a nearby phone booth, slammed him with a super strong punch. He quipped,

"Where's Ripley when you need her?"  
Miss Martian was confused,

"Who is Ripley?"

Connor smirked,

"Have you ever seen 'Aliens'?"

M'gan shook her head. The teen clone shook his head,

"Never mind."

The White Martian roared animalistically and threatened,

"This fight is not over, human! You shall die with her!"

Next Chapter:

Miss Martian and Superboy vs. White Martian.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 12: Miss Martian Goes Wild! 

The White Martian invader hissed and shape-shifted into a giant alien cobra,

"DIE, HUMANS!"

It lunged at Superboy, but the teen clone maneuvered out of the way at the last second, sending the large snake-like monster crashing into the street. Miss Martian shape-shifted into her costume and said,

"Superboy, the others must be here to help us. There are also innocence that must be rescued. I will handle the threat."

Superboy was about to protest, but the White Martian heroine had already gone ahead. The young clone shook his head,

"I hope you'll be all right, Meg."

**In an abandoned building…**

The snake-like monster moaned as it got up. It hissed,

"Insolent traitoress! I will gnaw on your bones for betraying our kind!"  
Miss Martian scowled,

"You will leave my friends alone, monster."

The snake then struck at M'gan, but the young Martian phased through the attack and returned to normal behind him, then shot out a blast of Martian vision. The White Martian snake turned around and shape-shifted back into a more humanoid form, but sprouted an extra mouth on its chest. The two mouths said in unison,

"I am not afraid of you, little girl! You will know the wrath of the White Martians!"

He used a telepathic assault and tried to incapacitate the traitorous white Martian, but M'gan raised her defenses in time and countered with a blast of her Martian Vision, sending the intruder White Martian into a wall. At the last second, this White Martian phased through it was unharmed as it landed. It hissed and, rephrasing through the wall, leapt at Miss Martian. The White Martian heroine slipped and reformed her body out of the hold, but the White Martian also used its shape-shifting abilities, trying to keep the grip he had on M'gan. Soon, the two had reformed again and not decided to settle things with their fists. Both had taken humanoid appearances and began punching each other.

M'gan shook her head,

"I know how to fight. I have friends, and they will help me beat you."

The White Martian invader hissed,

"Those pathetic humans! You of all people should know that this planet belongs to us! Why do you deny the destiny of the White Martian race?!"

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes,

"The planet belongs to the humans."

The Martian invader responded,

"You mean the same species that tormented your parents! The same one that celebrated the extermination of the White Martians!"  
Miss Martian shook her head,

"Not all humans are bad. Many of them are my friends."

She launched another Martian vision attack, penetrating the chest of the Martian invader. The White Martian healed and hissed,

"You and your human friends will suffer for this!"

The young Martian teen clenched her fists,

"No, they won't!"

She barreled in, screaming at the top of her lungs, and changing into her true White Martian form.

Around this time, Supergirl and Diablos had arrived on the scene and met up with Superboy. The clone explained,

"A white Martian attacked us and took Meg!"  
The red-eyed teen sensed something and pointed,

"That building."

As the three were making their way, Miss Martian came out, covered in a purple gooey substance. She was eerily calm as she looked at her teammates and friends. She said,

"The White Martian is no longer a threat."

She continued on, not even addressing the stares she was getting. Connor looked in and instantly, threw up at what he saw. He thought to himself,

"What happened?"  
**Later…**

M'gan was in her room, meditating. She shape-shifted into workout clothes and was hovering several inches off the floor, in deep concentration. Her eyes were closed as she attempted to focus her mind.

Her telepathic abilities detected someone approaching. Without turning, she said,

"The door is open."

There was a pause, and Connor slowly opened. Connor walked in,

"Uh, Meg? Are you busy?"  
The young shape shifter opened her eyes and stood up,

"No, Connor. I was not. May I help you?"  
The young clone blinked silently for a moment before asking,

"What exactly happened between you and that thing?"

M'gan tilted her head slightly, somewhat confused,

"I…do not understand."

Connor explained,

"Meg, you killed someone. Granted, it was a possible intergalactic threat, but what you did was…"

Miss Martian finished,

"Savage? Connor, I am a White Martian as well. I was only doing what my people would do in such a circumstance."  
Connor shook his head,

"We're not supposed to kill people, Meg."

Meg scowled,

"White Martians are not capable of mercy, or love. I was doing as I was taught to do with my enemies."  
Superboy shook his head,

"You're wrong, Meg. You are capable of mercy and love. I know, because I saw it in you. You're not like them."

Meg's eyes widened at that. Being accustomed to life on Earth, she had slowly and surely gained many mannerisms of humans, and was emulating them without her knowing. She shied away,

"Connor, I…"

Connor came up to her and held her close,

"You're not like them. You're special. Special to me."  
The two held each other for the longest time. M'gan nodded,

"You're special to me too, Connor."

Next Chapter:

Farrah tries to find out more about her boyfriend's past, but what she finds may be more than she bargained for. Guess Starring Cheetah and Tigra


	13. Chapter 13

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Bast._

Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

Persiana was walking through the Mansion, thinking about what Batman had said to her about finding out about her boyfriend Diablos. She did admit, it was odd of the red-eyed hero to lie about his not recognizing of Artemis, but at the same time, the lioness knew Lance was a good person deep down. There had to be a reason, though, and that was what was nagging her.

Outside a room, Donna exited. She smiled,

"Hello, Farrah."

Farrah looked up and barely acknowledged her. The Amazon warrior asked,

"Sister, is something the matter?"

The feline heroine shook her head,

"I don't know, Donna. I just don't know."  
Wonder Girl said,

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Farrah sighed,

"I've been asked to look into something about my boyfriend, but I'm afraid, if I get caught, or what I might find about him, what he'll think of me."  
She leaned against the wall,

"I mean, I know he's kind, caring, and a great teammate, but he was lying about that time he recognized Artemis."

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes,

"How did you know he was lying?"

"Tigra could smell him. I mean, I probably could too, I just don't know why I couldn't pick up on it."  
Donna placed her hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Farrah, I'll support whatever decision you make. I will still put my trust in Diablos because he is a warrior and friend."

She added, an evil smirk across her face,

"Besides, this is a good opportunity to see what kind of underwear he wears."  
Farrah shot her friend a surprised look, then a cat-like smile graced her lips. The lioness giggled,

"You know, you're right."

She somersaulted on the floor and stood up,

"See ya!"  
She dashed around the mansion, looking for Lance's room. When she found it, she quickly scoured through it, but did not find anything that could help her figure out who he was.

She then realized,

"Hey, Lance has his own place. He might be there."  
With that, she opened a window and somersaulted away.

**At Lance's place… **

The red-eyed hero had just finished getting ready for his day. He was busy putting on some civilian clothes and looked at the calendar. He realized the errands he had to run would take a while, but the demonic-inspired hero figured the house would be all right for a few hours with Bast watching it.

He knocked on Bast's door. A throaty voice answered,

"Come in."  
Lance opened the door,

"Bast, I'm going out for a while and-."  
He was stunned at what he was witnessing.  
Bast, despite having fur, was completely naked, languidly stretching on the floor. She smiled,

"What do you think?"  
Lance immediately averted his eyes,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in like that."  
Bast sighed angrily and took a robe, making herself somewhat decent. She folded her arms, scowling,

"Lance, cut this crap out. You've seen me naked hundreds of times before."

She added, purring,

"It brings back memories, does it not, Diablos?"  
The red-eyed hero looked up, but shook his head,

"You realize I have a girlfriend, right?"  
The goddess of felines cocked her head in curiosity,

"Yeah, but it is so fun to freak you out. I'm glad I moved in."

Lance shook his head,

"Fine. I'm off to do some errands."

Bast leaned forward, purring seductively,

"Don't worry; this place is in capable hands."  
The red-eyed hero shook his head; he really did not like Bast's constant flirting. He decided better to get his errands done.

Farrah watched from across the street as Lance left his home, who was oblivious to the spying. With her were two people she knew could help; her friend Tigra, and another friend she made; she was a were-feline with black spots and golden fur. Her name is Barbara Minerva, the reformed-villain known as Cheetah. Persiana convinced her it was fun to be the fuzzy chick, so Cheetah gave up trying to change back to her human form and now wanted to be a hero. She even began hanging out with her once-enemy Wonder Woman. It was surprising how well they bonded together since that happened.

The striped were-tigress asked,

"So, you're gonna do it?"

Persiana looked at her friend,

"I'm not doing it because Bats says so, although that plays into it. I want to know about him; his likes, dislikes, favorite songs-."

Cheetah cut in,

"His underwear."

Farrah smiled dreamily at that,

"Yeah…"  
She then looked up,

"Hey!"  
She swatted her fellow feline friend in the shoulder,

"You know that is not what I had in mind."

Greer nodded,

"Yes it is. You practically try to see it every time you get near him."  
Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Shut up! That's not funny."  
She folded her arms, scowling,

"Fine. I could go in there myself, you know."  
Cheetah snickered,

"Where would the fun be in that? I personally want to know myself. He is hot."  
Tigra nodded,

"Mmmm, yes he is."  
Farrah exclaimed,

"Cut it out, you two! He's my man!"

Tigra purred,

"It doesn't mean we can't all share, right?"  
The lioness rubbed her temples,

"I don't need this now."  
Cheetah changed the subject,

"He's gone. Let's go."

She somersaulted down and dashed across the street, the other were-felines following.

As the three came to the front door, Persiana sniffed it,

"It's locked."  
Barbara shook her head,

"No kidding."  
She then saw something sparkle out of the corner of her eye. The were-cheetah squeezed underneath the railing and picked it up. She examined it,

"Huh, a key."  
Greer shrugged,

"Might as well try it."

The former archeologist did so and, surprisingly, the door opened. Farrah immediately walked in and gasped at the sight of the numerous antiques and paintings. She gasped,

"Wow."  
Tigra and Cheetah both followed, and they too, were floored. The were-cheetah looked at each of several different items carefully,

"These look so real."

She sniffed and realized,

"These ARE real!"  
The tigress walked down the hall,

"I'll see if I can find his room."  
Farrah shouted,

"Call me if you do!"  
She then turned and noticed a small black kitten was staring curiously at them. Barbara smiled,

"I didn't know he had a cat."

Farrah approached the kitten. The shy black kitten jumped into her arms and started purring affectionately. The lioness stroked the kitten,

"She's pretty. I mean, not as pretty as me, but still."  
The kitten looked up and hissed, then jumped down from Farrah's hands. Was Farrah in for a surprise.

The kitten turned into a voluptuous black haired woman with the head of a feline. Bast scowled,

"Prettier than you? Please."  
Farrah and Barbara's jaw dropped open in shock.

Greer came from down the hallway,

"I haven't found his room yet, but I did find this awesome music collection and-."  
The bikini glad tigress was surprised as Bast turned to her. The goddess of felines looked at Tigra and nodded,

"Well, I see the gang's all here."

Persiana asked,

"Who are you?"  
Bast replied,

"My name is Bast, the goddess of felines. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in your boyfriend's house, right?"

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, we kinda figured that."  
Bast did a back flip onto the sofa, perching on all fours. She explained,

"Let me tell you something about Lance…"

Next Chapter:

Story Time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Bast._

Chapter 14: Talking Feline to Feline 

The three were-felines were all staring at Bast. Bast looked back,

"What? Ever see a goddess of felines before?"  
Farrah shook her head,

"Lance never told me he had a woman living here."  
She clenched her fists, roaring,

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"  
The goddess of felines tried to calm her down,

"Easy, honey. Diablos and I haven't been together for at least fifty years."  
At this, they all blinked at her. Cheetah shook her head,

"Wait a minute; that kid looks like he should be in college."  
Bast was confused for a moment, then nodded in understanding,

"I see. He never told you, then."  
Tigra asked,

"Told us what?"

Bast shrugged,

"Diablos is immortal. He's at least 4000 years old."  
At this, the three mortal were-felines all had their jaws drop open in shock and surprise. Farrah mouthed the words,

"Four…thousand…years?"

Cheetah grinned,

"What's his secret?"  
Bast smirked,

"Ask him sometime."

Tigra looked at her friend,

"You sure can pick 'em, little sis."  
Bast grinned,

"You should see how rich he is."  
Farrah had slight drool escaping her mouth. Her eyes had a glazed look about them and she said in a monotone voice,

"I must marry him. I must have his babies."  
Bast smirked and, then, her smirk faded. She sighed and looked at the were-lioness,

"I'm glad he found someone, especially after what happened to him in New Orleans."

The three felines looked at her, hoping for an explanation. Bast looked up at the expressions,

"I see he hasn't told you. To be honest, he has not told me too much of what happened."

She leapt off the sofa and turned into a panther. Bast growled and signaled them to follow her. The three felines did so.

Panther Bast eventually led them to a room where she stayed. It was very open, with ample furniture and bedding. The sheets had a silky touch to them. In a corner, there was a cage full of mice. Bast walked to the cage and changed back into her true form. She opened it, took out a mouse, and swallowed it whole. She grinned and licked her fingers,

"Too bad mice are so fattening; I'd eat more if they didn't go into my thighs and hips."

Bast then flipped onto the bed, playfully looking at the three women,

"Sit down, and I'll tell you the tale."

The women immediately noticed there were not any chairs. Then, they knew. They had to sit like true cats. Taking to all fours, the three sat down like cats, while Bast explained,

"A few years ago, the storms hit in New Orleans. One of the hurricanes was the worst to hit ever, and Diablos traveled down to the city to try and help them. He and I were not intimate at the time, but we kept in close contact with each other.

As I stated earlier, I don't know everything, but, when I did find him a day later to see how he was doing…"

Bast deliberately stopped at that. She shook her head,

"He was a broken man. Diablos would not tell me what had happened, but I could see it in his eyes; he was horrified and angry at something that happened to a hospital. He only would say they were all dead, that they could not have been rescued. I do not know what was going on, but I have a feeling I know what it is."

Tigra asked,

"What happened?"

The goddess shook her head,

"I feel better if he told you the story himself. What I am certain is that, from that day on, he vowed he would do everything he could to prevent something like this from happening. He had decided he wanted to be a hero."

She sighed,

"At first, I thought it was one of his childish fantasies he had dreamed up, but, he flew back to New Jersey the very next day and furnished his costume. He watched a ton of anime, let me tell you. I stayed with him, just to see if he was going to go through with it. Sure enough, he did. I admit; I was surprised when he made the local papers. He had such a fearsome determination about him; I sensed he was reborn, like Diablos had finally found the calling he was meant for. I was proud of him, but he still kept what happened that day to himself."

Bast looked at Persiana,

"I know you are a bit surprised and extremely protective of him. Please, believe me when I tell you that he and I have not had any intimacy since he started this. I still deeply care about him and worry about his sanity at times."  
Persiana stood up on all fours and approached Bast. The lioness reared her fangs and hissed,

"Diablos is mine. While I respect what you're doing, remember this; he is not yours anymore. He belongs to me, and I will personally rearrange every hair on your body if you don't respect my territory."

Bast hissed back and pounced on all fours, turning into a similar lioness hybrid. She hissed,

"If you hurt him, I will throw you into a pit of fire. Diablos is under my protection as well as yours."

She backed off, continuing,

"However, I will honor your wishes, because I do not wish to see Diablos get hurt."

Farrah nodded,

"We agree on something. That's a start."

Cheetah whispered to Tigra,

"What are they doing?"

The tigress responded,

"Persiana is extremely territorial when it comes to her boyfriends and her teammates. Trust me, the two were feeling each other out, establishing the boundaries and setting the limits. Usually, Farrah would demand a fight, just to know she has their attention."

Cheetah nodded in understanding.

Farrah and Bast nodded in understanding and slinked away, as if the ferals had an unspoken code with each other.

The goddess of felines then said,

"I just remembered; Diablos was out doing errands earlier today. He'll be back shortly."

Persiana grew an evil smile. She said,

"Ladies, how would you like to…"

At that moment, Diablos was carrying several grocery bags in through the front door. He put them on the table and began putting them away.

A pair of furry arms and legs grappled him from behind. The red-eyed hero recognized them as Farrah's. He swallowed nervously,

"Farrah, what are you doing here?"

The lioness purred,

"Checking up on my mate. How are you feeling today?"

Lance was about to respond when an audible growl came from in front of him.

Cheetah was perched on the table. She had her hands on her knees and she grinned seductively,

"Hello, handsome. Remember me from the bank?"

She traced a finger on his chin and purred,

"Handsome, just like I left you."

"Persiana has a good eye for men, Cheetah."

Tigra sauntered in and placed her head playfully on Lance's shoulder,

"Believe me; little sis can definitely pick 'em."

Lance swallowed nervously as he tried to explain his way out of this,

"Farrah, shouldn't you be angry that they're flirting with me?"

Persiana purred,

"What? Are you worried I might be angry with them?"

Tigra growled,

"I've always wondered what it is my little sister sees in you. You definitely are rich…and you look so hot!"

Cheetah came close,

"You are so adorable when you're nervous. We are gonna have so much fun."

At this, Diablos fainted on the floor. Bast, who was watching through the doorway, laughed,

"That worked better than expected."

Persiana, still clutching to him, said,

"All right, ladies; show's over. Bats told us to investigate and we did."

Tigra asked,

"What are you going to do with him now, little sis?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I was thinking of tying him to the bed and leaving him there for a few days. He's immortal and has a healing factor. He should be all right."

They all looked at her, giving looks that bordered on the creepy. Barbara asked,

"And what are you going to tie him down with, Persiana?"

Farrah smiled,

"My body. Trust me; I'm VERY flexible."

Tigra asked,

"Do you think Batman will let you mix business and pleasure?"

The lioness answered,

"Screw him! If he wanted this info so badly on him, he would have gotten it himself."

Next Chapter:  
An entity from Farrah's world takes express interest in Titans East, and pits them against four villainous powerhouses. Find out whom next Chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 15: Home Wreckers Part 1

Persiana was sitting in the garden on the Mansion grounds, meditating. It was days after she found out about Diablos' past, or, at least, part of it. Still, she saw her boyfriend as a kind, understanding young man, and the lioness knew Lance was a good person. Farrah could pretty much smell it.

Farrah's nose twitched at that moment. Without turning around, she said,

"Nice try, Donna. You'll have to try harder if you want to sneak up on me like that."

Wonder Girl was surprised,

"You knew I was behind you?"  
The lioness stood up and bent over backwards, stretching the kinks in her back and neck. She grinned,

"I could smell your scent from down the walkway."

Donna nodded, sheepishly admitting,

"I was going to surprise you."

The former Avenger laughed,

"Bit of advice; if you're going to sneak up on me, try not to wear perfume. It's a giveaway you were trying to sneak up on me."

Donna blinked before laughing,

"Sister, you truly are amazing sometimes."  
**Meanwhile, in Mojo-verse… **

A yellow creature was sitting in a large metallic chair, with a back that came up like a scorpion. On the base of the seat were six spider-like legs. He had a maniacal look in his eyes as he cackled,

"Wonderful! I suddenly have found my new entertainment source! Teen heroes pitted in a life-or-death struggle against overwhelming odds! It's ratings gold!"  
He pressed a button, roaring,

"SPIRAL, GET THEM ON MY SHOW, NOW!"  
**Back in the DC Persiana-verse… **

Farrah and Donna were walking in, meeting the rest of their teammates. Roy and Connor were playing video games, arguing over who was better. Supergirl was sighing dreamily at a picture of Wonder Man that had made the papers. Miss Martian and Diablos were both reading, the Martian heroine reading a romance novel, and the red-eyed hero was reading a mystery.

Roy shouted,

"I have the high score!"  
Connor shouted back,

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"  
"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Farrah looked over and roared,

"KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
Instantly, there was dead silence. Everyone knew that, whenever Persiana had to roar like that, things were out of control.

Kara looked at the picture of Simon, breaking the silence,

"I just don't get. I mean, I try to tell him I love him, but he doesn't return it. Is it me? Is it that he likes those other women?"

The lioness shook her head, visibly calm now,

"Kara, Wonder Man is the object of three other obsessed heroines would fight for him at the drop of a hat. Let's face it, there's too much competition out there for the guy."

Just then, Lance's telepathy picked up on something. He dropped the book and looked around, his eyes glowing. He said to himself,

_Where are you? _

M'gan's telepathy kicked in, too. She shape-shifted into her costume form and scanned the area,

"We are being monitored."  
Everyone in the room tensed, and got on their guard.

Suddenly, they all disappeared in a brilliant flash.

**Mojo-verse… **

The seven members of Titans East had been teleported to a white plane of existence. There did not seem to be anything except them being present. All of them were in costume. Supergirl asked,

"Where are we?"

Diablos looked around,

"I don't know, but this area is the source of the telepathic disturbance."

"I resent that!"  
A large projection screen appeared and there, speaking to the Titans, was the same yellow creature that brought them here. He said,

"Welcome, kiddies. I'm Mojo, the Universe's top TV executive!"  
Superboy was stunned,

"Oh, my God. We've been kidnapped by Jabba the Hutt!"

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"I've heard of this guy. He kidnaps heroes and puts them in death matches for ratings."  
Kara said,

"We're on a TV show right now?"  
Mojo nodded,

"You got it, sweet-cheeks."  
Supergirl shouted,

"SIMON, I WANT YOUR BABIES!"  
At this, every one of the remaining Titans East members groaned. Mojo blinked before saying,

"Now, before we begin, let me tell you the rules-."  
Donna snarled,

"We are not here for your personal amusement, Mojo. Release us, now."

Mojo replied,

"I think I'll have to say no to that, Amazon."

Wonder Girl was wide-eyed. She shouted,

"I am a princess! You will do as I say-!"  
Before she could finish the sentence, a surge of electricity coursed through the warrior's body. Donna shrieked in agony and fell over, smoldering. Persiana and Speedy ran to help her. Diablos went for his sword,

"That was a low blow, Mojo."

Mojo smirked,

"TV ratings usually are. Now, let's get this show on the road!"  
The seven disappeared in another blind light.

Spiral, a six-armed swordswoman and magic user, then ran in,

"Mojo, Longshot has escaped!"

Mojo ordered,

"Find him and put him back in his cell! I don't want the show ruined."

**Elsewhere… **

The seven members of Titans East woke up to find themselves on what appeared to be the Amazon island of Themysciria. Wonder Girl gasped,

"How did we get back to my home island?"

Persiana sniffed the air,

"It does smell like an island, but I don't smell anybody else here, except us and-."

Her eyes widened at that point,

"Oh, crap."

Diablos turned,

"What is it?"

Farrah took a defensive stance,

"We're not alone here."

"Well, fancy meeting you hear, kitty cat."  
The Titans turned and saw a tall man wearing a purple ski-mask and green overalls, wielding a large crowbar. He grinned evilly,

"Long time, no see."

He tilted his head, lecherously looking over the white-haired lioness.

Farrah instantly recognized him and growled,

"Wrecker."  
Kara asked,

"Anybody you want us to know about?"  
Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, he's bad news. This guy fought Thor to a stand-still."

The crowbar wielding villain smirked evilly,

"Well, that's putting it mildly. My buddies and I nearly killed Herc that time." (1)

Wonder Girl was stunned,

"You slain Hercules?"

"Wrecker does tend to exaggerate sometimes, my dear."

Another man, just as muscle bound, walked up to them. He was dressed in all dark green and black, and was wielding a rather large ball and chain weapon. Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Thunderball."

Miss Martian asked,

"Is that like the James Bond movie?"

Farrah shook her head,

"Not even close. If these guys are here, then-."

"Right behind ya, Persiana."

A man dressed in yellow, with what appeared to be a helmet in the shape of a bulldozer blade cracked his knuckles. Farrah looked out of her peripherals,

"Bulldozer. And Piledriver is-."

"HERE!"  
A man dressed in red and white, with two massive arms, slammed the ground hard, creating an earthquake. Supergirl and the others took to the air. Wonder Girl grabbed Speedy, and Persiana jumped on top of Diablos. Superboy groaned,

"Who are these guys?"  
Persiana narrowed her eyes,

"They're the Wrecking Crew, and their bad news."

Next Chapter:

Titans East vs. the Wrecking Crew

(1) This is a reference to an Avengers comic issue where Hercules took on the entire Wrecking Crew by himself and nearly died.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 16: Home Wreckers Part 2 

A blonde man in a black costume with a brown belt and strap, and one of his eyes glowed yellow whenever he used his powers, was silently making his way to the stage where Titans East were fighting the Wrecking Crew. His name is Longshot, a celebrity on Mojo-verse. He was created to be an acrobat and aerialist, and only had three fingers to go along with his thumbs on either hand. He carried several throwing knives, and was now trying to find a way to get out of this world, and help Titans East. He said to himself,

_There has to be a way to get to the teleporter around here. I'm convinced Mojo would keep it on the field itself. If I can get to it, I can get them out of here, and maybe even me too. _

**Meanwhile… **

Titans East was holding off the powerhouse team known as the Wrecking Crew. In Farrah's world, they were a monster team to face, each one of them having the strength of gods.

Wonder Girl took a defensive stance and tried stop an incoming Bulldozer, but, as his name suggests, Bulldozer continued to move forward, despite the Amazon digging in. The drill sergeant snarled,

"And you wonder why women are the weaker sex!"  
He slammed a massive fist into Donna. She flew into a marble column, breaking it. Wonder Girl stood up, her fists clenched. She growled,

"I won't be bested by you, man. I will defeat you."  
Bulldozer grinned,

"Nice try, toots, but I'm invincible!"  
Persiana perched on his head,

"Wouldn't bet on that."

Her claws were reared and she scratched his eyes. Bulldozer screamed in pain shouting,

"Stupid furry bitch! Get over here so I can skin you!"

Blinded, but angry, Bulldozer tried to go after the furry lioness, but Persiana nimbly dodged each attack. Using this distraction, Wonder Girl charged in, shouting,

"Hera, give me strength!"  
The punch connected, denting Bulldozer's helmet. The resonating punch knocked this member of the Wrecking Crew unconscious, little birds flying over his head.

Donna grimaced in pain and flexed her right hand. She groaned,

"I had no idea a man's skull could be so hard."

Farrah came over and examined her friend's hand,

"Tell me if this hurts."

She carefully flexed each finger on the Amazon's hand. Wonder Girl tried not to wince, but Persiana shook her head,

"Nothing appears to be broken, but I want to look again when we get back."

Donna smiled,

"Amazons heal quickly. It is not necessary."

The former Avenger shot her friend a look,

"Donna, you just knocked a guy out with a nearly indestructible helmet on his head. Trust me; even Wolverine wouldn't heal this quickly."

Just then, Persiana's heightened hearing picked up something. She said,

"Wonder Girl, duck!"  
The two narrowly avoided a ball and chain thrown by the villain Thunderball. He said to Miss Martian,

"You truly do not like making this easy, do you?"

The White Martian looked back,

"You are hurting my friends. I will not allow it to be made so easily."  
Superboy grinned,

"You really should back off, dude. You don't want to be around when Miss Martian gets mad."  
Thunderball scoffed,

"Why? Will she turn green and muscle-bound?"  
This member of the Wrecking Crew got the surprise of his life next. Miss Martian turned into her White Martian form and growled,

"Feast on brains!"

Thunderball yelped back in fright and got hit hard with Superboy's punch and the Martian heroine's Martian vision. He was defeated.

Connor then looked at M'gan,

"Feasting on brains?"

Miss Martian reverted to her green Martian form and giggled,

"I watched a lot of those movies with zombies in them."

**Meanwhile… **

Longshot grinned to himself,

_Well, they know how to fight. Good, I just need them to stall for a little longer… _

He carefully made his way down another corridor and found a door open, a light shining through it. It was a control room, and it was deserted. Longshot sat at the controls and smirked,

_I guess Mojo wants Spiral to fix him dinner…again. Let's see...I got it! The transporter is in the throne room! _

**Back to the battle… **

Diablos and Wrecker were exchanging strikes. The crow-bar user went in for a hard strike, but the red-eyed swordsman parried each attack with his sword. The force of the attacks and defenses were so strong, sparks were flying, literally. Wrecker roared,

"You think you can beat me, kid! I took on gods with more power than you! I took on the Avengers and won!"  
Lance's eyes glowed red. He smirked,

"I guess it's gonna come as a shock to you, but you haven't fought anyone like me before."

His sword coursed with crimson lightning and, the next time Wrecker hit, he was electrocuted. However, that did little to stop him, as Wrecker charged again, this time, ducking the sword strike. Lance was surprised such a bulky man could move so quickly, as he soon discovered the powerhouse had got the red-eyed hero restrained, the crowbar as leverage. Diablos was trying to get out of it, but Wrecker grinned,

"Come on, give it up! I beat Thor like this, and what chance do you have?!"  
Diablos summoned some power and phased through Wrecker. As he finished, the crowbar user stumbled for a bit, then fell over in excruciating pain. The demonic-inspired hero had phased his hand through to Wrecker's heart and tightened his fist. This member of the Wrecking Crew grabbed his chest in pain and collapsed. Lance shook his head,

"Told you so."

Finally, Supergirl and Speedy were holding of Piledriver. The red-headed archer launched a grappling arrow, to which the farmer from Brooklyn merely ripped it apart. Roy groaned,

"Great; those were titanium cables. We're dead."

Supergirl picked up her teammate and flew up just as Piledriver hit the ground, shaking it. He shouted,

"Stand still!"  
Roy dropped down onto higher ground and covered Supergirl while the leader of Titans East flew in at supersonic speeds, leveling Piledriver. However, the powerhouse was far from out. He picked up a big statue and threw it at Kara. Kara was hit and fell hard onto the stone floor.

A spear broke off from the statue and Piledriver picked it up. He firmly held it in his hand and raised it above his head, saying,

"End of the line, girlie!"  
The blonde heroine was about to be perforated when Piledriver dropped the spear. He looked and saw Longshot. The agile acrobat had pulled a knife and threw it into Piledriver's arm. Longshot then pulled out three more knives and threw them, each hitting a major joint. Piledriver was down for the count.

The blonde teen said,

"If you want to leave, follow me!"  
He led the way out. Wonder Girl asked,

"Do we trust him?"

M'gan picked up Kara,

"He did save Supergirl's life. Plus, I sense no malign intent."

Supergirl nodded,

"All right, let's go!"  
**Later…**

After using the teleporter, the seven Titans East members and Longshot arrived back to where they had been before all the insanity started. Longshot smiled,

"Wow, it's awesome to be out. I gotta thank you for helping me escape."

Lance shook his head,

"You actually helped us escape. I hate to be part of someone's entertainment for the rest of my life, I can tell you that."

Farrah whispered to Kara,

"Ask him out."

Supergirl looked at her friend,

"What?"

"Come on, you don't want a hunky specimen like him go to waste, do you?"  
Kara did admit, Longshot was an attractive teen. His blonde mane seemed perfect, and he was in extremely tight build. She thought to herself,

_Wonder Man is too much work. Longshot, on the other hand… _

The acrobat knife thrower shook his head,

"Well, thanks for everything. I really should be going."  
Kara slid up to him,

"Not so fast, handsome. How would you like to be a member of Titans East?"

Longshot was surprised,

"Seriously? Wow, I've never had anyone ask me to do anything. Usually, Mojo would just order me around."

Roy shook his head,

"Man, you really need to get out more."

Longshot shook his head,

"Mojo would never let me. I was created solely to be used for his entertainment for the fans."

Everyone was surprised. Connor smirked,

"Hey, man. Now you're out. Take the world in; you only live once."

Longshot nodded,

"All right, I'm in. I'll join Titans East."

Kara was overjoyed,

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The acrobat winced in pain as he was getting hugged tightly by the blonde heroine,

"Air! I need air!" 

Next Chapter:

Longshot gets caught up in the insanity that is Titans East. Hilarity ensues!


	17. Chapter 17

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 17: This is Normal?? 

Supergirl was giving Longshot, the newest Titans East member, a tour of the mansion. The Kryptonian heroine smirked,

"Just so you know; things get a little crazy around here."

The blonde acrobat shook his head,

"It can't be crazier than in Mojoworld."

As the two were walking, Lance was running out of one room, screaming,

"Superboy, stop shining that laser at me! Farrah won't stop chasing me!"

The lioness was in hot pursuit, cackling maniacally,

"Shiny dot! Shiny dot! Must get shiny dot!"

Longshot blinked at that,

"Ok, that's something new."

Kara shrugged,

"It's Thursday; you'll get used to it."

Miss Martian walked by, carrying a sandwich taller than her. She licked her lips and opened her mouth wide, swallowing the whole thing. The young Martian teen licked her fingers and smiled at Longshot and Supergirl,

"Hi."

She then skipped on by.

Longshot opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. The blonde Kryptonian smirked,

"Come on, let's go on patrol. A good fight'll cheer you up."

**On patrol, later…**

The two member of Titans East had gone on patrol in New York City. It was not long until they had encountered two villains robbing a bank; one is the Atomic Skull, a man with a flaming purple skull. The other was Copperhead, a contortionist assassin. The snake villain was cleaning up the money when he was attacked. He darted out of the way of Longshot's knife and hissed,

"You'll pay for that!"

Supergirl barreled in hard and slammed Atomic Skull through a wall. The delusional actor erupted from the rubble, roaring,

"HOW DARE YOU, ALLY OF DOCTOR ELECTRON!!!!! YOU SHALL FALL AT THE MIGHT OF THE ATOMIC SKULL!!!"

The blonde heroine smirked,

"Hit me with everything you got, skull boy!"

Copperhead charged in, attempting to constrict his tail and body around Longshot, but the blonde acrobat dodged out of the way. His right eye glowed red and he grinned,

"Is this the best you got? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Copperhead moved in again, but Longshot slid underneath him and, pulling out a knife, hit the snake villain in the hamstring, incapacitating him. Copperhead shrieked in pain like a little girl,

"THAT HURT!"

He then got swiftly kicked in the forehead, laid flat out.

Atomic Skull launched a radioactive blast at the Maiden of Might, but Kara took the brunt of it. Being invulnerable had several glaring advantages, but she did feel the attack. She powered up her heat vision and blasted with such force, Atomic Skull was sent flying into the bank vault. The door closed and the Atomic Skull tried to blast his way out. However, it was futile. He shouted,

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Longshot smirked, catching his breath,

"That was some fight."

Kara grinned,

"You don't know the half of it."

**Later, back at the Mansion… **

Kara and Longshot were finishing the tour. The blonde heroine asked,

"Uh, Longshot? Can I ask you something?"

The acrobat nodded,

"Shoot."

Kara was a bit nervous, but managed to compose herself long enough to say,

"I like you. I like you a lot. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Longshot had to admit; Kara was an attractive young woman. He smiled,

"Sure, I'd like that."  
Kara squealed,

"Thank you!"

She grabbed him in a hug, to which the blonde acrobat grimaced,

"AIR! I NEED AIR!"

Next Chapter:  
After the events of Crimes of Passion, Supergirl and Longshot reflect on the changes made to the team.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 18: Changing Ranks

Supergirl and Longshot were staring up at the stars. The two had been talking about what had happened since the symbiote attack.

First, it was the fiasco with Speedy. Roy Harper was a mole for Checkmate, and he was spying on both teams. Since leaving, Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, had also left to return to her home on Themysciria to sort out her life. Hopefully, she could.

Second, Farrah and Lance were vacationing in Miami after the symbiote incident. They should be arriving in the next few days, but, again, they needed someone to fill in during that time.

Luckily, Connor Hawke arrived, and it was a shocker that he was Green Arrow's son. Kara smirked at the memory of when the news was first broken.

**The day before… **

Connor Hawke said,

"I'm your son."  
Dinah glared menacingly at her boyfriend,

"OLIVER WENDELL QUEEN, EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"  
Ollie gulped nervously,

"Oh, man. It must have been that nurse I slept with years ago. How was I supposed to know she had a kid?"  
Hawke explained,

"Well, years ago, Dad was paired up with my Mom. She was studying to be a nurse, but when she found out she was pregnant, she dropped out of school and gave birth to me. Sadly, she died after delivering, and I was adopted. From then on, I turned to archery and martial arts to improve my mind and body. I didn't even realize my Dad was an archer until I saw him."  
The billionaire marksman asked,

"How did you know I was your father?"

"My Mom enclosed a picture in an envelope when she was pregnant. She wanted me to have it so I could see what my Dad looked like."

He handed him the photo,

"See?"

Black Canary looked at it, then at Ollie. She clenched her fists, glaring,

"You have ten seconds to run, starting now."

Ollie gulped and ran out of there, a peeved Black Canary hot on his heels, unleashing Canary Cry attacks throughout the mansion. Connor shrugged,

"Well, that went well."

**Presently… **

Kara looked to her boyfriend, who was holding some coffee. She asked,

"Longshot?"  
The blonde opened his eyes sleepily, and smiled,

"Kara, have you been looking up at the stars?"

The Kryptonian heroine nodded,

"Yeah, just thinking."  
Longshot smiled,

"The new guys?"

"I'm worried about how they might fit in. I mean, with four members down, and bringing you, Batgirl, and Hawke aboard, it's been trying."

Longshot asked,

"What about that other guy; Red Star?"

Kara shook her head,

"I don't know. He's a bit of a loner. I mean, he's great in a fight, but try talkin' to the guy, and he just shuts up."  
The blonde acrobat placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder,

"Hey, he'll open up. Just give it time."  
He looked at the time,

"We should get to patrol now. Hawke and Miss Martian should be back any time now."  
The two were about to get down from the roof when a loud shout came up,

"Stupid Communist!"

Longshot and Kara looked at each other. A second voice shouted,

"Ignorant American!"  
Supergirl groaned,

"What are they arguing about this time?"  
Longshot shook his head,

"I don't know, but we should get to them before they do anymore damage to the place."

The two walked to the argument. There, Connor Kent and Red Star were shouting and engaged in an argument.

Red Star shouted,

"If you knew how to play this game properly, American, you would not cheat me out of my victory!"  
Superboy threw the controller down,

"I suppose you think I cheated! I know, pal, you lost to me fair and square, comrade!"  
The Russian hero snarled,

"DIE!"  
The two began brawling.

The blonde female Kryptonian shook her head,

"I don't need this today."

Longshot smirked,

"Looks like it's time to lay down the law. You are the one in charge, remember?"

Just then, Connor Hawke and M'gan returned from patrol. Supergirl said,

"Superboy, you and I are going on patrol, so, quit tumbling around and MOVE!"  
The teen clone and teen Russian hero stopped and bowed,

"Sorry."

Hawke looked to Longshot,

"Strict, isn't she?"

The knife user grinned,

"I know, and I like it. Especially when she puts on that school girl outfit."

Everyone turned to the Kryptonain heroine. She looked back,

"What?"  
Red Star shook his head,

"I believe that is too much information."

Kara grabbed Connor by the ear and walked out, but not before saying,

"You and I are having a long talk about this later."  
The door slammed behind them as they went on patrol. Hawke looked at the others,

"Wow, she really has taken the whole leader thing well."

M'gan shuddered,

"You really should not be here when Farrah has one of her tempers. Hawk found out that the hard way." (1)

The teen archer winced,

"I heard about that. Ouch, that must have been some thrashing."

Next Chapter:  
M'gan and Connor have a quiet moment alone, but are interrupted by the return of the….Shadow Thief!

(1) Read Justice League Persiana for more details


	19. Chapter 19

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 19: Shadow Game 

M'gan and Connor Kent were sitting in front of the TV. After a hard day of crime fighting, and helping out on a mission against the Fearsome Five, the two heroes were relaxing, watching some random shows. The Martian teen asked,

"Connor, may I ask you something?"

The Kryptonian teen smirked,

"Sure, Meg."

Miss Martain brushed her red hair back before continuing,

"It is about our relationship."

At this, Connor swallowed nervously and shut the TV off,

"Uh, is this about the time I tried to get nude photos of Tigra in the shower? I swear, it was Kid Flash's idea.

M'gan giggled,

"It was really funny when she tried to swipe her claws at you."

She shook her head,

"But, seriously, Connor; It is not that. It is about us...how did Farrah put it…oh, yes…taking it to the next level."

Superboy was a bit surprised,

"You mean, you want to sleep with me? Meg, we're both underage. Well, at least I am, I don't know about you."

M'gan placed her hand on his, nervously asking,

"You do not wish to sleep with me?"

The alien clone shook his head,

"No, it's not that, Meg. It's just, well…it's kinda sudden."

He then realized,

"You're jealous of the other couples, aren't you?"

M'gan sighed,

"Whenever I see Persiana and Diablos, I can hear her thoughts. She loves him, gives herself to him, just as he gives himself to her. And, for a time, Speedy and Wonder Girl. I feel left out, that my teammates are experiencing such a joyous event, and I am not."

Connor shook her head,

"We don't need to have sex, just, you can lie in bed with me and fall asleep. There's nothing wrong with that."

Miss Martian thought about it; it seemed like a reasonable idea. She would feel warm and, although it was not the intimacy she was hoping for, it actually was fair for both of them. She nodded, smiling warmly,

"Ok. Can we go upstairs now?"

At this, Connor was stunned,

"Now? You want to go upstairs now?"  
M'gan inched closer, seductively remarking,

"Why not? Do not tell me the Teen of Steel is afraid of one lonely little girl?"

Superboy was about to make a comment when he suddenly found himself choking and covering his throat. Miss Martian's smile disappeared and she stood up, shape-shifting her clothes into her costume. She looked around,

"What is going on here?"

A translucent shadowed figure appeared, smiling evilly,

"Hello, Miss Martian."

M'gan glared,

"Shadow Thief. You are hurting my boyfriend."

Shadow Thief scoffed,

"That's not hurting him."

He launched a tendril and managed to slash Connor's face,

"Now, I am."

M'gan shouted,

"NO!"  
She reverted to her White Martian form and snarled,

"You want to know something, Shadow Thief? My people are blood thirsty savages that thrive on the pain of others! Now, know the savagery of my race!"  
She shape-shifted her hands into two piercing lances and penetrated the chest and head of Shadow Thief. The shadow walker dodged the attack and disappeared into another shadow. M'gan reverted back to her green Martian form and tended to Connor. She held his hand, pleading,

"Connor, are you all right? Speak to me."

The punk rocker teen looked up, smiling dreamily,

"M'gan, you're here too. That's nice."  
He then fell unconscious.

Suddenly, a looming shadow appeared in the shadow of his body and stood up, almost looking like a shadowed version of Superboy. Shadow Thief smirked,

"I bet you didn't know I could do this, didn't you?"

The shadow Connor attacked Miss Martian, using heat vision to try and fry the alien heroine. M'gan let out a scream, but lashed out with a psychic attack,

"Just because you are a living shadow, does not mean you do not have a mind to affect!"

Shadow Thief and the shadow Connor erupted into fits of pain and anguish. Soon, the shadow Connor disappeared, and the Shadow Thief was rendered in capacitated.

**Later…**

When the other member of Titans East returned from a night at the movies, they noticed the living room a complete mess. Red Star gasped,

"What happened?"

Kara shook her head,

"It's more of a mess than time I saw Farrah tackle Lance after he came home smelling like fish."

The teenage Green Arrow shook his head, trying to change the subject,

"Where are Miss Martian and Superboy?"

Supergirl grinned,

"Maybe they did it in the living room."

The others winced in disgust. Longshot shook his head,

"I do not even want to know how kinky it became."

Batgirl shook her head,

"I'm going to my room and then, take a hot shower to try and get all this nasty imagery out of my head."

Upstairs, Batgirl was just about to enter her room, when she noticed M'gan's door open. She crept quietly and noticed on the bed, M'gan and Connor lying in their clothes, Connor's arms wrapped around M'gan's waist. The two had fallen asleep. The Gotham heroine smiled at that and closed the door. She said to herself,

"They grow up so fast."

Inside, Connor asked,

"Did Batgirl find us?"

M'gan replied sleepily,

"Yes, she did."

The Teen of Steel said,

"We'll never hear the end of it, you know."

Miss Martian responded,

"Let them. I am happy you are here, Connor."

Next Chapter:

DIablos and Persiana return from Miami and regales Titans East with tales of the new group Titans Miami.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos._

Chapter 20: White Flames, Red Sparks 

Farrah Willows, the feline lioness heroine known as Persiana, was walking arm in arm with her boyfriend, Lance Marlo, the hero known as Diablos. The two had just finished a somewhat interesting trip to Miami, encountering new heroes and, hopefully, having recovered from her ordeal with the symbiote-like creature. Farrah, disguised in her human guise, smiled as she walked up to the front gates of the Titans East Mansion,

"I hope the others haven't missed us too much. I know I missed them."

Lance kissed his girlfriend on the lips,

"Sweetie, they did. But, they did all right with out us, and I'm sure they would be grateful for our help again."

The lioness purred,

"You are so sweet, my knight."  
She wrapped a leg around him,

"After we make our introductions back, let's go upstairs. I have this new position I want to try."

As she skipped away, Diablos shook his head, following and chuckling to himself.

Farrah opened the door and was greeted by the following,

"DIE, SUPERBOY!"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN, RED STAR!"  
The two said heroes were in the middle of another brawl over who knows what. It would have gone further had Farrah not roared,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
Instantly, the two boys stood at attention. The lioness, suddenly calm, smiled,

"Now, kindly tell me what's going on?"

The clone said,

"Commie over here thinks he's stronger than me in a fight!"  
The Russian Superhero shook his head,

"That's true. I am. You are an arrogant lowlife!"

Connor shouted,

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"  
The two kept arguing. Farrah shrieked,

"ENOUGH, YOU JERKS!"  
Connor Hawke, who had been watching the whole thing, smirked,

"So, this is Persiana. I have to admit, you're taller than I expected."

He was standing about twenty feet above them, leaning on the banister.

Farrah looked up and jumped to the edge of the railing. Perching on all fours, she grinned,

"So, you're one of the new guys. Name's Farrah."

The martial artist extended his hand,

"Connor Hawke, the Green Arrow. I'm also Ollie's son."

At this, the lioness heroine laughed,

"You're serious? Holy crap!"

Diablos walked in, using his telekinesis to bring in the bags. He nodded,

"Superboy, Red Star, Connor."

Red Star folded his arms,

"So, this is Diablos. You don't look tough."  
The teen Kryptonian shook his head,

"Careful, man. This kid took on Circe and almost won!" (1)  
The demonic inspired hero shook his head,

"I mean, I did have a little help in that department."  
Farrah sniffed the air,

"I'm gonna find the girls."

She left, and soon, the boys were all covering their ears in pain as four teenage screams echoed throughout the mansion. Superboy shook his head,

"Ow, that seriously hurt."

Lance adjusted his glasses,

"I had no idea girls' screaming could go THAT high."

**Later… **

When everyone was settled in, Persiana and Diablos were explaining what had happened during their trip to Miami and their encounter with the new Titans group. (2) Hawke smirked,

"An Amazon ninja clan? That's a first."

Leonid nodded,

"Da, I would never have imagined the Amazons to be so spread out."

Lance shook his head,

"It's possible that they simply adopted the ways of the Amazons sometime after the original. It could be that another tribe dared to venture further east until they reached an unfamiliar land. Eventually, the cultures mixed and, thus, created this tribe of _kunochi_ warriors." (3)

Farrah smirked,

"And, they all worship some sort of feline spirit, a female cat-warrior."

Miss Martian commented,

"That does sound interesting."

The lioness grinned,

"It does, doesn't it?"

She then looked at Hawke,

"So, what's this I hear you being Ollie's kid?"

Diablos blinked,

"What?"

Connor Hawke shook his head,

"Is everyone going to keep asking me this? What is the big deal?"

Kara shrugged,

"Well, it's just…Ollie isn't the type to want children."

Superboy shrugged,

"Can you blame him? They guy's loaded!"  
Persiana looked at Diablos,

"Speaking of children, Lance…when are we having any?"

Lance spat out his water at that point, coughing. He looked up,

"What?"

Farrah admired her claws,

"I mean, you do want to have children with me, right?"

Lance hesitated to answer,

"Well, I…I…uh…"

The were-cat growled threateningly,

"Right?"

Lance finally gave in,

"Yes, yes I do want children with you."

Farrah shook her head,

"Not until after the wedding."

Batgirl shook her head,

"How did your last boyfriend ever put up with you?"

The lioness grinned,

"Easily; I didn't give him a choice."

She then looked at Hawke,

"You know, there is already a Green Arrow. Have you thought about a codename?"

Connor shook his head,

"Well, not exactly. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there was this hero in my world named Hawkeye. In fact, you could dress up like him."

The martial artist nodded,

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

**A few minutes later… **

"Are you serious?"

Hawke was now standing in the former Avenger's purple costume. Farrah grinned,

"Come on. It's not that bad."

Hawke glared,

"I have an 'H' on my forehead and wearing purple leather. Do you have any idea what this makes me look like?"

Persiana shrugged,

"What? The Hawkeye I know was straight. Plus, he always could romance a woman. Don't tell me you haven't inherited the Queen's legendary charm?"

Hawkeye, as he will now be known, groaned,

"This sucks."

**Meanwhile, in Russia… **

A man was walking into one o the numerous churches in Moscow. There, he pretended to be one of the parishioners and knelt in one of the pews that showed a saint in front of it. He began praying.

Or pretending too. As soon as he was sure that no one saw him, he walked over to the confessional and pulled the curtain. This particular confessional contained a switch. In it, the kneeling rest sank into the floor. The man then took a seat.

Beneath this particular church in Moscow, was a laboratory. Numerous large glass chambers were lined up against the walls, the cold, metallic steps of the walkways echoing the sounds of a melancholy tune. The man departed the elevator and handed a blonde teen some information. The man spoke in a Russian accent,

"Sir, this is what we have uncovered."

The blonde teen signed something, and the man with the Russian accent was promptly executed.

A man in a black and orange costume, wearing a mask, half orange and half black, wielding a sword on his hip, smiled,

"Well done…Jericho."

Next Chapter:

Farrah gets the shock of her life, and she and Titans East must travel to Russia to find out if her mother is still alive. Guest starring Titans West.

(1) See Justice League Persiana for more details on this story

(2) Read Teen Titans: Miami for details

(3) Kunochi is a Japanese word for 'female ninja'. Characteristically, they are more spies and infiltrators, but no less warriors than male ninjas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, Sister, and Eve Willows. _

Chapter 21: Russian Roulette Part 1 

Farrah was working in her lab at the Mansion. Honestly, it kept her mind off of the way that Sister tried to take her over. She joked to herself, (1)

_Now I know what Spidey went through with the Venom symbiote. _

As the young lioness returned to her work, her ears twitched. Farrah sniffed the air and, immediately, dropped to all fours, snarling,

"WHERE ARE YOU, EVE?"  
Eve was Farrah's mother, the woman that experimented on her own daughter, turning her into a were-lioness. How she got even into this world was a mystery to Farrah, or to even Batman, but the point being was, Eve was here. (2) She had tried kidnapping some small children to use as lab experiments, but they were rescued at the last second. Farrah had thought her mother perished in the explosion in Hawaii, but apparently, that was not the case. (3)

The blonde scientist pouted,

"Farrah, dear. You know it's not nice to call your mother by her first name."

Persiana got ready to pounce,

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't gut you like the spineless coward we both know you are!"

Despite the team's rules for not killing anyone, Farrah was sorely tempted. For a brief moment, she had no desire to following anyone's rules but her own.

Eve shook her head,

"Look, Farrah. Since I've been here, I've had numerous chances to experiment on so many people. I mean, honestly, I am the scientist I knew I could be."

The blonde scoffed,

"Look at you, doing research, asking people's consent to study them. Every other person on this planet is designed for one purpose; for me to use in my experiments and for me to improve upon them. Especially the Amazons. Seriously, those backwards cowards wouldn't know gifts if it on fell on them."

Farrah clenched her fists tightly. She had two friends that were Amazons, and they were very kind to her.

Eve pulled something out of her pocket, which made Persiana take a defensive stance. Eve said,

"If you want to find me, come to Russia. I'll be waiting."

In her hand was looked to be a grenade. The scientist pressed a button, and a bright light emanated from the device. The were-lioness screeched in pain and shielded her eyes.

Once the light subsided, Farrah was all alone. She stood up and growled; this was far from over.

**Five minutes later… **

"How did she get in here?"

Superboy was scratching his head,

"I mean, wouldn't the alarms turn on if there was something?"

M'gan was running a telepathic sweep of the area,

"I cannot sense the presence of any other telepath in the area. It is possible they are cloaking themselves very well."

Hawkeye shook his head,

"It beats me. I'd like to know how she did it."

Batgirl noticed something on the floor and said,

"I think I know how."

Everyone turned to the Gotham detective.

Barbara picked up a small circle on the floor and said,

"It looks like a watch battery."

Persiana took in and put it under the microscope. She looked through it and said,

"It's a micro transmitter. It's completely fried now, but, it must have gotten in through the air vent and landed in my lab."

Diablos folded his arms,

"Who would know about your mother, besides the League, and Checkmate?"  
Farrah shrugged,

"Luthor, Yellow Jacket, Circe, Grodd, but I doubt this is any of their styles. My mother is extremely cerebral when it comes to something like this."

She scratched her chin,

"But, why would she want me to go to Russia?"

Red Star thought of something,

"You said your mother was willing to use humans for test subjects, _da_?"

The were-lioness nodded. The Russian super hero explained,

"After Chernobyl, there were hundreds of thousands of people infected with radiation from the nuclear core melting down. Perhaps your mother is going to experiment on the children involved in Chernobyl to find out about if they have received metahuman abilities in a similar manner I did with."

Superboy smirked,

"Pretty smart for a Commie. Tell me, how did you get your powers?"

The Russian teen answered,

"If you must know, I saw a spacecraft and attempted to salvage it in the Yenesi River. There was a strange glow, and I gained my powers that way."

Persiana tried to change the subject,

"This is exactly something my mother would do. We need to go to Russia and find this lab, before things really get out of hand."

Supergirl shouted,

"To the T-Jet!"  
Everyone looked at the blonde powerhouse. Longshot rolled his eyes,

"You seriously need to lay off the midnight movie marathons, Kara."

**Later, in Russia… **

After landing in a deserted field, and hiding the ship thanks to a cloaking device, the teen heroes disembarked and were walking into Moscow. Red Star was leading and serving as translator.

The cold air bit down on many of the Titans. Superboy and Batgirl instantly shivered and looked at the others. The Teen of Steel asked,

"How can you guys not be cold?"  
Kara shrugged,

"I try not to think about it."

Farrah smirked,

"Fur is actually quite warm."

Diablos shook his head,

"I'm creating a thermal pocket around me. I can create one around you as well, if you want."

Barbara nodded,

"That would be nice."

Soon, she and Connor Kent could feel themselves getting warm. Red Star smirked,

"Not used to Russian winter, eh, American?"  
Just then, the sound of a jet overhead got their attention. Longshot was surprised,

"It's another T-Jet!"

Sure enough, it was another T-Jet, and, when it landed, Nightwing and his team disembarked. The former Boy Wonder looked at Titans East and asked,

"What are you guys doing here?"

Persiana shook her head,

"We're about to ask you the same question."

Starfire came near her boyfriend,

"Dick, we should tell them."

Kara asked,

"Tell us what?"

Nightwing explained,

"Jericho's missing."

Next Chapter:

As the Titans teams exchange information, the full depths of their situation is realized when Slade unleashes a new enemy on the Titans. Find out more, next time!

(1) This happened in Strength of the Mind

(2) Please Read Justice League Persiana for more information

(3) Please Read Crimes of Passion for more details


	22. Chapter 22

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Eve Willows._

Chapter 22: Russian Roulette Part 2 

Supergirl shook her head,

"Wait, one of your guys is missing?"

The combined forces of Titans West and East were walking into Moscow. Red Star had explained to the police that stopped them that the Titans were only looking for a friend that had disappeared. They seemed convinced, but a lot of people were a little on edge, especially because of Diablos. It was not every day that someone with glowing red eyes shows up to your doorstep.

Cybrog nodded,

"Yeah, he's been gone for about two weeks. He just up and left, not even taking his stuff."

Kid Flash grinned,

"I call his room!"

Starfire admonished the speedster,

"Bart, hush!"  
She slapped him upside the head so hard, he fell face first into a puddle. Persiana laughed,

"Nice one, Kory."

She turned and noticed her boyfriend trailing behind. It seemed like his mind was elsewhere at the moment. The were-lioness knew of the demonic hero's long life span, but he rarely spoke of it. In fact, outside of seeing the artifacts in his home, Lance rarely spoke about it. Farrah figured it was something extremely painful and he was trying to forget. The lioness heroine walked up to her boyfriend,

"Honey, is something the matter?"

Lance looked up, trying to force a smile,

"I'm fine."

Farrah folded her arms,

"I know something's bothering you, Diablos. I've noticed it since we got off."

The red-eyed hero adjusted his glasses nervously. He smirked,

"It's nothing, really."  
Diablos tried to make his way by, but Persiana stopped him. She looked with her feline green eyes and said,

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. You can trust me."

Lance nodded mindlessly, but there was something that was bothering him. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling that there was a trap ready to be sprung somewhere.

Red Star and Beast Boy had gone on ahead and returned from a survey. The green animal shape-shifter shook his head,

"It's difficult finding one scent on a street of hundreds."

The Communist hero nodded,

"And no one has seen your friend. I am beginning to wonder if this Jericho played a ruse on us."

"No, he didn't."

The Titans turned and they couldn't believe what they saw.

It was Eve Willows, and Jericho was standing next to her. The blonde scientist grinned,

"So good of you to come, Farrah. Tell me, how are you fairing in Russian winters?"  
Persiana reared her fangs and hissed,

"What have you done to Jericho?"

The two looked at each other and the mute Titan signed something. Diablos narrowed his eyes. Something was off.

Eve playfully patted Joseph on the head,

"Farrah, whatever makes you think I had any influence over my dear Joseph? He was a willing participant in our little infiltration."

At this, the Titans were stunned. Nightwing said,

"Joey, how could you?"

Jericho then signed something. Diablos instantly recognized it,

"It's a trap!"  
The windows shattered in all the buildings on both sides of the streets.

Several large creatures that walked like men and had big horns roared furiously and charged right at the Titans.

Nightwing and Supergirl said in unison,

"TITANS, GO!"  
Superboy used his heat vision to stop one of them from advancing. He seared the leg, but two more rushed in. These things were brutally strong and one of them slammed the Kryptonian clone into a wall.

Cyborg and Raven tried laying the area with energy attacks. The former athlete launched a powerful laser blast, sending these…wildebeest men…as far away from them as they could, to try and give the other Titans some room. Raven conjured a spell, and a blackened light pole skewered two of the wildebeest.

Red Star was barreling through a wall of them, shouting various Russian curses. Diablos and Starfire lashed out with energy attacks, covering their teammates. The alien warrior shrieked as she launched a massive star bolt. It exploded, sending several wildebeest back. She said,

"I have created an opening. We must get to a more tactical position before they overwhelm us."

Nightwing, Batgirl, Hawkeye, Longshot, and Persiana were using their agility and speed to try and distract them. The feral feline slipped underneath one of the wildebeest's legs, while Batgirl delivered a strong kick to its jaw.

The former Boy Wonder tripped another, while the son of the Emerald Archer launched a net arrow, entrapping the Wildebeest inside. With Longshot's probability control over himself, he was able to successfully turn the tide his way by evading attacks and throwing knives at the more vital areas of these creatures.

Kid Flash was annoying them with his speed to confuse them. It was working until a mysterious gun blast hit him in the knee. He keeled over, shouting in pain,

"I'm hit!"  
A man in a black and orange costume with a mask that was half orange and half black said,

"You're not making this easy."

Eve smirked,

"Keep them alive, Slade. I need them to be in one piece."

Slade Wilson, the mercenary known as Deathstroke, got ready and aimed his rifle again.

Sprinting as fast as she could, Persiana kicked the rifle away. The mercenary shook his head,

"Nothing personal, kitty, but I liked that gun."  
He went to deliver a punch.

Persiana was astounded how this guy was moving. She was barely dodging his attacks, and almost let her instincts take over.

Deathstroke smirked underneath his mask,

"You're quite the fighter, kitten. But, I came prepared."

With a quick flick of his wrists, he launched something. It was a gas pellet and the feline heroine was taken down, choking. She did not even smell it as she tried to breathe. Deathstroke then turned and saw Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and Hawkeye all taking martial arts stances. The mercenary took a stance as well, and kept his guard up, waiting for them to make the first move.

That came from Nightwing. He charged in. Deathstroke blocked several blows before Robin joined in. Unbelievably, the mercenary was deflecting attacks from both of them. Slade then grabbed Robin's foot as he delivered a kick and threw him into Nightwing.

When his back was turned, Batgirl jumped in, but Deathstroke delivered a chop to her throat. Barbara clutched her throat and hacked, then got thrown into Hawkeye.

When that was over, Slade looked at the other fighting Titans. Realizing this battle could be lost at any minute, he pulled out an orb and threw it at the center of the fight.

The blinding light and ultrasonic emission caused all the Titans and wildebeest to fall unconscious from sensory overload.

Eve folded her arms, smiling,

"Good work, Slade. You shall be rewarded for your efforts."

Deathstroke remained silent. He would have preferred to handle the situation himself, rather than resort to these…bestial things. However, he was getting paid to do a job and this was a job; capturing the Teen Titans.

Eve walked up to her daughter, who was still unconscious. She spat on her and said,

"Get them to the lab."

Next Chapter:  
Russian Roulette continues as the combined forces of the Teen Titans come face to face with a villainess from Persiana's world whose sure to take AIM at her and her friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Dablos, and Eve Willows._

Chapter 23: Russian Roulette Part 3 

Persiana moaned as she tried to wake up. When she did, she was staring at a woman in green robes, with black hair and dark green lipstick. The feral shook her head, asking weakly,

"Who…are…you?"

The woman smiled,

"So, this is the Farrah Willows I have heard so much about. Looks like we were right in coming here after all."

The voice was vaguely familiar to the lioness. Through bleary eyes, she looked at the other Titans. They were just coming around.

Supergirl woke up,

"What's going on?"

She then noticed the woman in green and growled,

"Who's this?"

The woman smiled,

"My name is Viper, leader of Hydra."

At this, Farrah's heart sank,

"Oh, crap."

Nightwing shook his head,

"You know this lady?"

The were-lioness nodded,

"I've heard of her. She runs a terrorist organization called Hydra."

Viper smirked evilly,

"True, very true. You see, after the Avengers ousted your mother, the good doctor volunteered her services to us, in exchange for some…test subjects."

Batgirl glared,

"And that would be us, wouldn't it?"

Viper shook her head,

"While I do not approve of using the…Wildebeest Society and its troops, I must admit, they did a very good job in capturing all of you."

Red Star snarled,

"You witch!"

He charged her, but was repulsed by a massive electrical charge. It sent him flying into the opposite end of the cell, screaming. Raven went to him and checked him,

"He's alive."  
The terrorist shook her head,

"I would not try that again. It is quite…a shock, isn't it? Besides, even if you did manage to escape, none of you have your powers due to a special gas that you all inhaled while you were unconscious."

Beast Boy looked around,

"We're missing some of our friends. Kid Flash isn't here."

Green Arrow shook his head,

"Diablos is also missing."

Viper explained,

"Your Kid Flash is in the infirmary. As for Diablos…Eve expressed great interest in…studying him. Why, I don't know, and I don't care."

One of the Hydra soldiers entered and saluted. He whispered in the ear of Viper and she nodded,

"I understand. Tell Eve I will be there shortly."

The soldier saluted again and walked off.

Viper turned to the Titans,

"I must be going now. It appears Eve has discovered something…interesting about your Diablos."

The door closed and Farrah growled audibly. She was not going to let this stand.

**Meanwhile… **

Kid Flash was lying in the infirmary, his knee being tended to by the doctors. Deathstroke was watching through a window and he shook his head,

"It wasn't any fun. Normally, I would have fun with this, would you not agree, Rose?"

A teen dressed in a similar costume to Slade, except she was not wearing her mask. Instead, she had white hair and an eye patch over her left eye. Her name is Rose Wilson, the daughter of Deathstroke, Ravager.

Ravager peered through the window,

"This Eve Willows wants to experiment on all of them? Why?"

Slade shook his head,

"I don't know. What I do know is we're getting paid, and that's what matters to me. If I get to destroy the Titans as well, that's a bonus. Now, I have to check on some of that loony Willows' findings. I swear, that woman sends chills up my spine."

He left. Rose tilted her head slightly and noticed the teen speedster's face. Rose smirked to herself,

_He is cute, though. _

**Elsewhere… **

Lance was locked in a cell somewhere else in the complex. He had a bright light in his face. He squinted and said,

"Hey, where am I? Who's out there?"

The familiar voice of Eve Willows replied,

"Diablos, I'm surprised you don't remember me."

The lights dimmed, just enough for him to see Eve talking to him. The red-eyed hero snarled,

"Where are my friends?"

The blonde scientist shrugged,

"Here, there, everywhere. Hydra built this complex in about three months. Trust me; I don't know where the ladies' room is in this place."

She flipped through some papers,

"You are a very curious specimen indeed, Diablos. I believe studying you will be almost as beneficial as studying your friends. Oh, and don't worry; I'll ensure that Persiana's body goes to the fullest benefit of science."

The demonic swordsman shouted at the top of his lungs,

"EVE! WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS, YOU'RE GONNA EXPERIENCE PAIN ON A LEVEL THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW EXISTED!"

He tried to use his powers, but they fizzled. Eve laughed,

"Nice try, but I have a special project in mind for you."

**Back to Kid Flash… **

Bart Allen sat up, groaning. He remembered getting shot. His leg was enflamed with pain and he noticed his knee had a lot of blood bandages. The Fastest Kid Alive swallowed nervously and said,

"Oh, man. I can't walk. I can't run. This isn't good."

He held his head in his hands, covering his face. Everything that made Kid Flash who he was had been taken away. He could not walk, let alone run. The teen speedster sighed and laid back down, thinking to himself,

_Great. The others are captured and me, being on the outside, I'm useless to them. _

The door to the infirmary slid open and in walked Rose. She was carrying a tray of food with her. The white-haired swordswoman shook her head,

"Hungry?"

Ravager placed the tray down and sat in the chair,

"Dad shot you, didn't he?"

Kid Flash looked at Ravager,

"You're dressed like Deathstroke."

He then realized what she said,

"Oh, crap. You must be Slade's daughter."  
Rose nodded,

"Yeah, and, to be honest, I don't want this."

Bart asked,

"What do you mean?"

Rose explained,

"When you were brought in here, you're knee was obliterated, so Dr. Willows surgically put in an artificial knee joint. I don't know how durable it is, but, if I'm guessing, you can probably use your speed."

Bart got excited,

"You're serious? Cool!"  
He tried to get up and run, but he was not going as fast as he could have been. Ravager said,

"It isn't that simple. You inhaled a gas that inhibited your powers."

She came closer,

"I need your help, Bart. My brother, Jericho, he's not himself. Ever since Eve came here, he's been hanging around her lately. She created the Wildebeest Society and I heard a rumor that she was creating some sort of experiment. It involves Persiana, but I don't know how."

Rose practically whispered,

"Will you help me?"

Bart, his hormones getting the better of him, nodded,

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Just take me to my friends."

The swordswoman nodded,

"All right. It's this way. I hope you can help my brother and stop all this."

As the two teens were making their way out, a figure in the shadows watched silently. He growled in an almost feral tone, and three metallic claws popped out of one of his knuckles…

Next Chapter:  
Russian Roulette continues as Ravager and Kid Flash try to help the remaining Titans, and Diablos fights for his life against the Terminator Deathstroke! Plus, four heroes from Farrah's world arrive, and help the Titans!


	24. Chapter 24

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos and Eve Willows._

Chapter 24: Russian Roulette Part 4 

Slade walked into Eve Willows' lab. There, he saw the blonde scientist explain to Viper about her findings, and the head of Hydra was surprised at what she learned. Eve looked over,

"Slade, good of you to come. Viper and I were discussing several of my findings and was wondering if you could assist us."  
The mercenary responded,

"I'm hardly the scientist type, doctor. I'm a soldier."

The head of the terrorist group smiled,

"Dear Slade, this is exactly the sort of thing that will suit your talents. Eve wants you to fight Diablos…to the death."

At this, Deathstroke looked into the cell Lance was in. The red-eyed hero glared back at him. Slade nodded,

"I accept."

Eve grinned,

"Good, let's get started…"

**Meanwhile… **

Ravager was walking down the halls, carefully making her way to the prison cells. She was still thinking of Bart Allen, Kid Flash. She thought to herself,

_I mean, I know he's the enemy, but he's just so adorable and cute and…what am I thinking, promising to help him and his friends escape? I just wish-. _

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a side room. She tried to fend off the attacker but heard a gun click.

A red-headed woman in a tight black body suit shook her head,

"I don't think so."

Her name is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, former Russian spy now working for Fury. Her Eastern European accent was sweet, yet coarse. The former SHIELD spy said,

"Now, Wolverine said you know where the others are."

She removed her hand from the swordwoman's mouth and Rose nodded,

"Yeah, well, all except one. Diablos is in one of the testing labs. Persiana and the others are being held at the prison level. All of their powers are neutralized temporarily."

Black Widow looked into the darkness,

"Falcon, Captain America; come with me. Wolverine; find this kid Diablos."

A man in a yellow and blue costume with three metallic claws on each hand grunted,

"No problem."

A man dressed in a costume like the American flag, with a circular shield and gun hoslter, and a man in a red and white costume that looked like a bird, with a red falcon on his shoulder emerged from the darkness. They were Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson, also known as Captain America and Falcon, respectively.

Bucky reloaded his firearm and said,

"Move out."

**Back to Diablos… **

After being somewhat free from his prison, the red-eyed hero Diablos had walked out onto an arena-type environment. It looked like an arena from a football stadium, however, there were no stands, and there was a glass dome covering the top. All around the arena were cameras, sending feed back to a small room just slightly above the glass ceiling. In it, Dr. Eve Willows and Viper were watching what was about to unfold.

Lance looked around,

"What is this place?"

Eve spoke through a speaker,

"This is my test site, where I test the physical abilities of my specimens. You, Diablos, will have all of your limits pushed to their upward limits. Oh, and you won't have your powers to save you. This field neutralizes your abilities."

The demonic inspired hero groaned in his head,

_Great. _

An arena fence was opening behind him. Lance turned and saw Deathstroke walking into the arena, brandishing two swords. He tossed one to Diablos,

"Pick it up."

Lance glared back,

"What if I don't want to?"

The mercenary shrugged,

"Suit yourself. It makes chopping your head off much easier."  
Reluctant, Lance picked up the sword. It was not his vibranium sword, the one he always had.

As soon as he looked back up, Deathstroke made his move and attacked. Lance parried the blow at the last second, sparks flying when the two swords clanged. The piercing echo of steel hitting steel reverberated throughout the arena.

Deathstroke broke off the attack and tried to go at Lance from another side, swinging sideways. Lance parried the blow again, determined not to give any ground.

Deathstroke broke off the attack again, this time kicking the red-eyed Titans East member in the stomach. Lance fell on his back and, when he looked up, Deathstroke was ready to end it quickly. Grabbing a handful of sand, Diablos threw it, temporarily blinding Slade. Slade stumbled back, trying to get the sand out of his eye, and Diablos did a kip up and charged with his own offensive.

After narrowly avoiding two sword strikes, Deathstroke countered and blocked the third. The tension between the two was intense, as both tried to break off the other's sword. Slade smirked underneath his mask,

"It is a shame we're doing this for science. You are quite the challenge."

Diablos smirked back,

"I'm fighting for my life. I'm going to give you everything you can handle."  
He broke off and somersaulted over, landing on the other side. He went in to attack, by Slade saw it coming. He blocked again and got some distance. Deathstroke nodded,

"Impressive. I'm starting to see why Eve wanted to test your abilities."

Above them, Eve and Viper were watching the fight and analyzing the data coming in. The blonde scientist was astounded,

"Incredible. Even without his powers, Diablos' physical prowess is exceptional. More so than most Olympic athletes. His physiology is nothing more than…super human."

She analyzed a chart,

"No, this is impossible."  
Viper looked over,

"What is it?"  
Dr. Willows explained,

"According to this record…Diablos is not human, yet has an Earth-based physiology."

The head of Hydra shook her head,

"So?"  
Eve looked at her, an insane glint in the scientist's eyes,

"We have an undiscovered life form here. Can you imagine the possibilities if there are more of his kind out there?"

Viper looked back at Diablos, who, remarkably, was still giving Deathstroke a hard time. The green-haired terrorist nodded,

"It seems Slade is serving his purpose well."

Eve smiled evilly,

"Trust me, Slade can't lose. The field Diablos is in is slowly weakening him. Even with all of his…physicality, he's still weak. In about three minutes, Diablos will fall. I guarantee that."  
Her evil smile widened,

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on my daughter's face when I carve up her boyfriend. Imagine it; her first love was vaporized by a clone god, and now, her second is going to go to the fullest benefit of science."  
She looked at Viper,

"Don't you feel all warm and tingly all over?"

Viper thought to herself,

_This woman needs therapy. Just what did Persiana do to tick her off? _

Diablos ducked another sword strike and countered, but not only was his attack blocked, but also he got a swift kick to his stomach. Falling down, the red-eyed hero tried to get back up, but felt a cold sword point on his chest. He looked up at Slade, whom just shrugged,

"Nothing personal. It's just business."  
He was about to thrust the sword into the hero when suddenly…

SNIKT!

"!"

The feral roar was sounded by glass shattering. Deathstroke turned and got perforated with three adamantium claws. Wolverine followed this up with a quick slash and roundhouse kick, getting the mercenary away from the fallen demonic-inspired hero. Diablos was stunned Deathstroke was taken down so quickly. He looked up and noticed the glass ceiling had shattered completely. He could feel himself getting stronger, that he was absorbing the light and heat that was coming from the test arena. Somehow, the glass was negating his powers.

The feral mutant looked to Diablos,

"You all right, kid."

Lance smirked,

"If you knew how old I really was, you'd be the kid."

He stood up, red electricity arcing off his body.

Eve Willows and Viper were surprised. Viper sounded the alarm,

"All Hydra units, we have intruders on the premises. Kill them all!" 

Next Chapter:  
Things get even more heated as Black Widow and the other Secret Avengers liberate the Titans, and Jericho joins Deathstroke to fight Wolverine and Diablos. Stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Selene, and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 25: Russian Roulette Part 5 

**In New York… **

A raven haired teen and a brunette teen had entered the Titans East Mansion in New York. The raven-haired teen was Donna Troy, the heroine Wonder Girl. Her brunette friend was Selene, an Amazon swordswoman who dared to venture with her friend and old flame. Selene was instantly awed,

"By the gods, this place is like a castle!"  
Donna smiled at her friend,

"It is adequate…for a princess."

She looked around,

"It appears the others are away on a mission. I hope they return soon. In the meantime, let me show you around."

**Meanwhile, in Russia… **

Red Star slammed his fist into the wall,

"I cannot stand being so helpless. There has to be a way out of here."  
Farrah looked at Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl,

"Any of you three have a plan to break out of here?"

The leader of Titans West shook his head,

"No, this place is too fortified."

The lioness crossed her arms, pouting,

"And you were trained by Batman."

Robin glared,

"I'd like to see you come up with a plan."

Farrah rolled her eyes, mimicking the Boy Wonder's voice,

"I'd like to see you come up with a plan."  
Just then, there was the sound of an alarm and, in a moment, gun shots rang out. The two guards that were stationed outside the cell were dead, and the cell door was blown open.

Black Widow looked inside and gasped,

"It can't be."

Farrah was equally stunned,

"Natasha? Is that you?"

The red-headed spy nodded,

"Come, we have to leave this room."

As the combined members of Titans East and West were leaving the cell, Farrah looked at Captain America and was surprised,

"Steve? It can't be."  
Natasha shook her head,

"Nyet, Farrah. This is Bucky Barnes, the new Captain America."

Starfire decided to change the subject,

"Our powers are returning. I can feel them."  
Ravager nodded,

"They would with time. Kid Flash is still in the infirmary, and Diablos is fighting for his life against Dad."

Farrah clenched her fists,

"First, there's something I have to say to you…Bucky."

She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall, snarling,

"I don't know who put you up to this, or why are you are even wearing that, but here's something you need to know…"  
The lioness shrieked,

"YOU NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL BE CAPTAIN AMERICA! YOU AREN'T STEVE ROGERS!"

Superboy looked at the massive Hydra forces amassing,

"Can this wait until after we bashed their heads in? I'm really itching for a fight."

Red Star cracked his knuckles,

"For once, I am in complete agreement with you, comrade."

Supergirl and Nightwing shouted,

"Titans, Go!"

**Meanwhile… **

Wolverine charged in at Deathstroke. The mercenary dropped his sword and ducked the claw attacks. He then pulled out a bo staff and twirled it around,

"I think I'll get a better challenge from you than I did from him."

Logan grunted,

"Bub, I'm the best at what I do, and that's hacking punks like you to pieces!"  
The feral mutant charged, and Deathstroke began blocking the claw attacks with the staff. Slade was holding his own, but he knew this would have been easier had he not fought Lance before. Still, he could easily hold his ground for a while.

Diablos watched in awe as the two fighters were going at it. In all his years of life, the immortal hero had seen brutal gladiator style combat, but this was, arguably, one of the best. Two fighters of near equal standing and strength were fighting, not for profit or honor, but to simply prove who was better.

Every time Wolverine's claws would hit the metal pole, the sharp clang echoed inside Diablos' head. Slade quickly countered with a chop to the throat. Momentarily disoriented, Wolverine went on the offensive again, attempting to eviscerate the mercenary with his metallic claws.

Jericho, the blonde haired body possessor, emerged from another door way. Diablos saw him, but quickly averted his eyes, saying,

"You don't want to do this, Jericho. I'm asking nicely."

The blonde teen continued approaching, trying to make eye contact with the demonic inspired hero in order to possess him and help Deathstroke stop Wolverine.

Diablos tried to keep his guard up, but Jericho kicked him in the face and knocked him down. As Lance tried to stand up, his eyes were widened when he saw Jericho looking right back at him.

_Contact! _

Diablos shook his head,

"I'm sorry, Joseph. I have to do this."  
Lance could feel Jericho entering his mind, in an attempt to possess him. Summoning up all the will power he could to try and fight the possession off. Jericho was strong, and Lance knew this could be a losing battle for him if he let him win. Refocusing his mind, he sent a sharp telepathic bolt into Jericho's mind. The shock was painful and broke off contact temporarily, long enough for the demonic hero to telekinetically lift a shard of glass and hurled it at Jericho. It hit him square between the eyes. Jericho was dead.

Diablos laid down on the sandy ground, exhausted. Whatever power he had was completely gone. It would be a while before he could recharge. Right now, he was helpless.

He then heard a gun click behind him as Eve Willows was holding a pistol at extremely close range. She smirked,

"Today, Diablos. Today, you die for science."

As the blonde geneticist was about to fire, a feral roar was heard,

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Persiana sprinted on all fours at her mother and tackled her, the gun being thrown to the side. The furry lioness glared at her mother, growling,

"No one harms my mate."

Eve shrieked,

"You ungrateful bitch! All these years, you stood in my way! Now, I'm going to end it!"  
She went for her gun, but a flying shield took her down again. When the blonde looked up, she was horrified,

"No, no. It's not possible. You're supposed to be dead!"

Captain America smirked,

"The legend lives on."

He pulled out a pistol and shot Eve in the kneecaps. The scientist shrieked in pain and tried to clutch her knees as best she could.

Captain America then turned, and saw Farrah near her boyfriend. She looked at him and held his hand tightly,

"Sweetheart, are you all right?"

Lance nodded,

"Tired. How did you escape?"  
The lioness explained,

"Ravager is helping the others find a way out of here. Apparently, Hydra took the jets and hid them somewhere else on this base."

Wolverine got thrown face first into the sand. Deathstroke, his costume ripped in several places, grabbed the two swords and began swinging,

"Now, you pay for killing my son Jericho!"

Next Chapter:  
The fight continues against Hydra!


	26. Chapter 26

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 26: Russian Roulette Part 6 

Ravager and Kid Flash were making their way to the hanger, to try and liberate the two jets taken by Hydra. Finally regaining his powers, the fastest teen alive was running as fast as he could, despite having an artificial knee joint. Interestingly, it was built to withstand his tremendous speeds. Carrying Ravager, the two eventually found the hanger bay. Bart looked to Rose,

"This is the place."

Ravager nodded,

"It is."  
She unsheathed her swords and shouted with all her might as she charged into the fray. Kid Flash watched as she began mincing up the Hydra guards. He grinned dreamily,

"I'm in love."

**Meanwhile, with the Avengers and other Titans East and West… **

The combined Titans teams, along with Fury's secret Avengers, were fighting through the hallways, trying to get to the central core. Earlier, they made a small hole in the defenses and Persiana and Captain America slipped through, leaving the others to fight the reinforcements.

Cyborg opened up with his laser cannon,

"Couldn't it kill her to wait five minutes and helped clean this mess up?"

Miss Martian shifted out of the way of one of the Hydra goons and telepathically blasted him,

"She cares a lot about Diablos, and does not want him subjected to any more pain."  
Raven shouted,

"Azareth…metrion…ZINTHOS!"  
An orb of ebony energy appeared and was launched. It created a barrier of black energy in front of the first line of Hydra troops. The first few shots ricocheted off and back at their attackers, frying their weapons. Beast Boy grinned,

"That's my girl."

Raven blushed slightly,

"Thank you, Gar."

Superboy and Red Star were tag-teaming against a small group of AIM troops. The clone hero speared one and sent him into two of his buddies while the Communist-inspired hero grabbed one, bench-pressed him over his head, and threw him into the crowd. Connor scoffed,

"Please, like that's impressive."  
Leonid snarled back,

"I'd like to see you do better, comrade."  
Superboy got in his face,

"You wanna piece of me, pal?"  
Red Star cracked his knuckles,

"BRING IT!"  
Black Widow shouted,

"Knock it off, you two!"

Red Star and Superboy stared each other down before going back into the fight.

Falcon quipped,

"Just like Farrah and Miss Marvel."  
Black Widow delivered a round house kick to an AIM soldier,

"Don't remind me."  
Supergirl punched a wall out,

"We're going to find Diablos and Persiana."  
Batgirl nodded,

"I'll come with."

The two women slipped around the fight and ran down the hall.

The red-headed spy aimed her pistols and, running up the wall and flipping, shot up more Hydra and AIM soldiers. She ordered,

"We have to secure the dimensional control room. We need a path cleared."  
Beast Boy grinned,

"On it!"

He turned into a green T-rex and began barreling in as fast as he could; knocking soldiers out of the way and bellowing like a dinosaur. Many of the AIM soldiers fled in terror, while others tried to hold off the behemoth. Starfire and Connor Hawke covered as best they could, considering the tight quarters.

Nightwing, Longshot, and Robin launched batarangs and knives at the remaining Hydra troopers, disarming them. The Boy Wonder looked around,

"We have an opening. Let's go!"

**Meanwhile… **

Captain America said,

"Persiana, take Diablos out of here. We'll handle this guy."  
Deathstroke spun the staff he was carrying,

"You aren't going anywhere."

Wolverine grinned,

"Wanna bet, bub?"  
He charged in, resuming the fight they had begun earlier. Captain America joined in, attempting to bash the mercenary with his shield.

Farrah hoisted up Diablos and tried to find a way out of the room. She carried him to a shaded part of the stadium and let him rest. He groaned,

"No, leave me. Help them."  
The lioness shook her head,

"You're too important to leave behind. You're my friend and mate, Lance."

Viper emerged through the hole in the wall. She roared,

"NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!"  
She bolted for Farrah and began sparring.

The furry feline barely dodged the attack, despite her superhuman agility and reflexes. The green-haired terrorist attacked a flurry of kicks and punches. With all the intense training and hand to hand combat experience, Farrah dodged as many of the attacks as she could and try to get a few good shots in. However, Viper blocked each one. The two women were at a stand still.

Viper raised her high heeled boot and tried to slam it into Persiana's head. The lioness bent over backwards with almost superhuman flexibility and grace, and flipped in between the kick. As soon as she landed, Farrah pounced, delivering a double kick to Viper's stomach. Viper winced, but shrugged it off and tried to counter. She went for a chop, but Farrah barely dodged it. Instead of hitting her neck, Viper hit the were-feline in the shoulder. Although the damage was minimal, it did hurt, and Farrah winced in pain.

The terrorist leader went in for another attack, when, suddenly, a rope had been tied around her. Batgirl pulled hard and Viper dropped to the ground, in a pool of sand and glass shards.

The Gotham heroine winced,

"That's gonna hurt for a while."

Eve thought evilly,

_Not as much as this will. _

She had been crawling to the gun that was kicked away from her. She aimed and fired at Barbara.

The piercing echo caused all the fighting to stop as Batgirl had a pained look on her face. She looked down and saw blood coming from her abdomen. The red-head took a hard drop to the ground.

Supergirl, who was holding off the heavier equipment brought in to subdue them, had seen her best friend take the hit. She shouted,

"NO!"  
She rushed and held the unconscious Barbara. Eve had a sinister smirk on her face, which caused the Kryptonian heroine to make a beeline for Eve and grabbed the scientist by the neck. The blonde geneticist smugly remarked,

"You're gonna kill me? I don't think Superman would appreciate it."

Kara's eyes were glowing red; she was getting ready to use her heat vision.

Another shot rang out, this time from Captain America. He had pulled out his pistol and shot Eve. The blonde fell over and collapsed on the ground.

Viper and Deathstroke, who had fought off Wolverine, decided discretion was the better part of valor and got out of there as fast as they could.

The others had arrived, and were all gathered around Batgirl. Farrah, holding back tears, checked Barbara's vitals,

"She's alive, but we have to get her out of here now."

Black Widow looked at the other Avengers,

"We find the dimensional transporter and we blow the facility. Let's go!"

She led Captain America, Falcon, and Wolverine out of there.

A radio signal went off,

"Hey, guys! We found the jets!"  
It was Kid Flash. He had managed to get one of the T-jets fired up. Supergirl picked up Batgirl and hurried to the jet, as well as the other Titans.

Next Chapter:

Aftermath


	27. Chapter 27

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene. _

Chapter 27: Russian Roulette Aftermath 

Donna and Selene were both sharing a laugh in the main common room of the Titans East Mansion. The brown-haired swordswoman shook her head,

"She did that?"

Donna nodded,

"Yes, she replaced Miss Marvel's normal shampoo with glue and pink hair dye. You should have seen her running around naked, embarrassing herself to no end."

The raven-haired princess sighed,

"I wish Farrah would run around naked."

Selene smirked,

"So, when will I meet her?"

Donna said,

"Well, they should be arriving any time. We can go to the hanger and-."

Just then, the rumble of the T-jet was heard. Wonder Girl said,

"They are arriving."  
She led Selene to the hanger bay.

At the hanger, Donna was ecstatic,

"It is good you have returned. I-."  
Her happy expression changed to shock when she saw the condition the Titans were in. Miss Martian was carrying Batgirl in, Connor Hawke and Superboy were both carrying Diablos, Supergirl had tears down her eyes, and cuts along her costume, Farrah was nursing her arm, and Longshot was piloting.

Donna could not believe it,

"By Hera, what happened to you?"

Farrah shook her head,

"Later. Right now, we have to get Batgirl into the infirmary. She's been shot."

As she left with Batgirl and Miss Martian, Selene looked on at the others,

"These are the heroes you spoke of? What happened to them?"

Diablos moaned,

"It's a long story."

He flexed his hand, trying to regain some of his strength. He said weakly,

"It'll be a few days before I'm restored. Hydra used something on me to negate our powers."

Selene and Donna both blinked. The swordswoman asked,

"You slew the hydra?"  
Connor Hawke shook his head,

"Not exactly. Why don't we go back inside and I'll explain what I can?"

**Later… **

Barbara was lying unconscious in the infirmary and Farrah could only watch as Dr. Mid-nite and Jannisary did everything they could to try and help her. Batman and Nightwing were near her. Starfire also asked to stay for emotional support to the former acrobat. The remaining members of Titans East and West who were well were talking amongst each other about what happened, and with Barbara.

Selene and Donna were filled in on everything, including the terrorist organization called Hydra. Wonder Girl was surprised they had made it to this world from Farrah's, but she was also deeply concerned that Farrah's mother was shot by Captain America. Judging by her reaction, it was not the Captain America she knew and spoke highly of. This new one was different, and way more homicidal. Not that killing someone had not bothered Farrah. It was just…this Captain America did not have the air of nobility the one she remembered has. This was different.

Supergirl was heavily reflecting in a corner, by herself. She blamed herself for her friend's injury. The blonde heroine thought to herself,

_I should have been there. I had the speed and power to stop it. Why didn't I?  
_Longshot sat next to her,

"Are you feeling all right?"

Kara nodded,

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Barbara. She's one of my best friends. I never should have asked her to join up."  
Longshot shook his head,

"You can't blame yourself, Kara. We all take a chance in this line of work."

The blonde Kryptonian shook her head,

"But, look what's happened to us; Roy betrayed us, and we all got our asses handed to us by a terrorist organization like Hydra. I can't be leading this team if we're going to be suffering these types of heavy casualties."

She stood up,

"I can't do this anymore."

She walked away. Longshot shook his head, truly worried about his girlfriend.

Farrah walked in at that moment, a cast on her arm. Her elbow was broken, but given her accelerated healing, she would heal in a about a week or so. Right now, she was more concerned with her friends.

Wonder Girl looked up at her,

"Dear sister, are you all right?"

Farrah nodded, trying to smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got worried about Diablos. Given what happened, he'll be out of action for at least a week. He's exhausted."  
Donna could barely say a word; the way this Hydra operated, she thanked the gods her friends were still alive.

The lioness shook her head,

"We walked right into an ambush. I knew my mother would plan something like this."

Donna asked,

"Is your mother dead?"

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, Cap shot him…only it wasn't the Cap I know."  
She then began explaining about Steve Rogers, the first Captain America, had a side-kick named Bucky. Bucky was thought to have been killed after he fell off of a missile that was launched by Baron Zemo in a last ditch effort to stop the Allies from winning. It was here that Bucky was frozen, just like Cap was, but the Russians found him and put him in a stasis chamber, integrating a bionic arm into his physiology. They reconditioned him as a weapon, using him as a weapon. As such, he only aged a decade instead of six. Also, because of Steve Rogers was frozen in a glacier, he also barely aged.

When she finished telling the story, Farrah looked at Donna's stunned expression. The Amazon princess could not believe it,

"So, the Captain America you saw…was this Bucky?"

The were-lioness nodded,

"Yeah, it was."

Selene, who had been watching the whole exchange, decided to make her move,

"So, this is the feral you spoke of, sister?"

The swordswoman looked Persiana up and down,

"Oh, you definitely are everything Donna spoke of. More even."  
Farrah turned and narrowed her eyes,

"Lady, I am not in the mood. My boyfriend can barely walk and a fellow teammate is in the infirmary."

Selene pouted,

"Come now. I thought all cats were frisky and curious."

The brunette touched Farrah's shoulder. The lioness spun around and, picking up Selene with one hand, glared murderously at the Amazon warrior,

"I just watched my mother get murdered in front of me and I felt nothing. What makes you think I'll feel anything when you die?"

She threw Selene across the room, crashing into a table. The other Titans all stopped and looked at Farrah. The white-haired acrobat hissed and stormed out of the room. She wanted to be near her boyfriend.

**Meanwhile… **

Dr. Mid-nite did everything they could to help Barbara with the operation. Batman looked at the doctor,

"What's going on?"  
The darkness seeing doctor explained,

"I was able to recover the bullet, but it was lodged in her spine. From the looks of it, it impacted one of the thoracic vertebrae."  
Nightwing was getting agitated,

"What does that mean?"

Dr. Mid-nite shook his head,

"We won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up, but it is safe to say that she may be paralyzed below the waist."

Starfire asked,

"Is this damage permanent?"  
Dr. Mid-nite answered,

"Possibly, Starfire. It's a very good possibility."

Next Chapter:  
Batgirl wakes up from her ordeal, and Supergirl makes a decision that drastically affects the team. Find out Next Chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene. _

Chapter 28: Out of Action 

With the exception of Nightwing and Starfire, the remaining members of Titans West had gone back to their tower in Jump City with their new recruit, and Kid Flash's girlfriend, Ravager. The former circus acrobat insisted on waiting until Batgirl regained consciousness. She would definitely need emotional support after this.

It was night time, and Supergirl was restless. All day, she had been in her room, wondering what went wrong. She was right there; the blonde heroine was replaying the events that happened at the Hydra base. Kara thought to herself,

_I was right there. I know I could have made it. _

She rolled over to one side, dressed in a T-shirt and underwear. She looked over to her Supergirl costume and sighed,

_I'm nothing like my cousin. _

"Lonely?"

The blonde gasped and sat up.

Miss Martian was in the room. She had been sitting cross-legged, hovering near Kara's bed for a while now. The shape-shifter asked,

"Kara, are you feeling all right?"  
The Kryptonian heroine shook her head,

"Honestly…no. I messed up big time."  
She looked at her teammate,

"We get lured into a trap by Hydra, Diablos goes through hell and fights for his life, and my best friend Barbara gets shot. I heard she might never walk again."

M'gan hovered onto the bed and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Kara, you told me Superman gave you this team as a way of showing what it takes to be a leader. He wanted you to lead the League someday, and this is giving you the experiences of leadership."

Supergirl groaned,

"But, is it supposed to be this hard? I mean, the League has had losses, but never like this."

The White Martian nodded,

"We have the potential to be as good as the League. We cannot expect to be as good as them now. Someday, we will be. Right now, we have to learn from our mistakes."  
Kara stood up, nervous,

"But, what if something like this happens again? What if it's worse? I don't think I can live with myself if it happened again. I'm not strong enough."

She stood up,

"I've made a decision; I'm leaving."  
M'gan was surprised,

"What? But, who will lead the team?"  
Kara opened a suitcase and began packing,

"As long as it's not me, I don't care."

She used her super speed and finished packing in a few seconds. Grabbing a pair of jeans and tying her hair into a pony tail, she looked at M'gan,

"I'm going to say good-bye to Longshot, and then, I'm gone."

She walked out of her room. Miss Martian could only sit in silence as the team leader and her friend walked away.

**Meanwhile, in the Titans Infirmary… **

Nightwing and Starfire were both sleeping on a cot prepared for them near Barbara's bed. Kory had her arms around Grayson's chest, holding close. Instinctively, he touched her hands. Batman, trusting his former protégé, went back to Gotham to patrol.

Batgirl opened her eyes and moaned loudly. She said in the dark,

"What happened?"  
Dick heard her talk and sat up,

"Barbara, you're awake."

The red-head shook her head,

"I guess I am."  
She tried to move, but found her legs would not budge. Barbara began to panic,

"What happened to me? Why can't I move my legs?"  
Starfire walked over to her and held her hand,

"Barbara, please calm down."  
Batgirl looked at them,

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I can't feel my legs? What happened?"

It all came back to her,

"Farrah's mother shot me. She shot me and it must have hit my spine."  
She looked up, tears welling up in her eyes,

"Please, tell me this isn't permanent. Please."

Dick shook his head,

"Dr. Mid-nite said it could be, Barbara."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting back tears,

"I am so sorry."  
Barbara shouted,

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring back my ability to walk! Do you have any idea what life is going to be like for me?"

Kory tried to diffuse the situation,

"Barbara, you are angry and upset right now. If you calm down and go back to sleep-."

Barbara was wide-eyed. She shrieked,

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I CAN'T WALK?"

She looked around,

"Where's Kara? Where's my supposed best friend?"

Grayson and Kory both looked at each other and shook their heads. Barbara nodded,

"Oh, I see. That bitch can't even face me now."  
Starfire was stunned,

"Barbara, Kara is your best friend."

Barbara sneered,

"Was my best friend."

She then scowled at Starfire,

"Are you happy now? Happy you have him all to yourself?"  
The alien princess shook her head,

"This was never a competition for me."

The former Gotham heroine laughed sarcastically,

"No, you were leaving it up to him. Like he could ever make a decision by himself anymore."  
Nightwing could not believe Barbara was talking it this hard, and giving a tongue lashing to both him and Kory. He shook his head,

"What's happened to you, Barbara? You never were like this."

Barbara glared,

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!"  
She grabbed a tray and threw it,

"Get out! Get out both of you!"

Nightwing wanted to say something more, but Starfire shook her head and escorted him out. As the door closed behind them, Batgirl flopped back down on the bed, muttering,

"If it wasn't for that bitch Farrah, I'd still be able to walk. I'm going to make her pay. I'm going to make her pay dearly for this."

Next Chapter:

Titans East copes with the departure of their leader and one other member. Find out who next time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Titans East **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, and Selene. _

Chapter 29: Mantle of Leadership 

A week had gone by after Barbara's breakdown. Supergirl and Longshot had both disappeared without a trace, and Titans East was without a leader. Nightwing and Starfire both returned to the west coast Titans, while the remaining members of Titans East were meeting in the living room, thinking about their future.

Well, almost all of them…

"YOU STUPID COMMIE! YOU CHEATED AGAIN!"

"ME, CHEAT? I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD CHEAT, AMERICAN PIG!"  
And this, another fight between Superboy and Red Star broke out.

Selene walked through a door way into the kitchen. She noticed the ensuing brawl. Wonder Girl was not that far behind her. The Amazon swordswoman looked at her old flame,

"This is exactly why I like girls."

Donna rolled her eyes,

"Are you always so shameless?"  
Selene purred,

"You like me for it."

Miss Martian and Farrah both walked in. The feral looked at the two brawling teens and roared,  
"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU MORONS!"  
Instantly, the two stopped and stood at attention. Selene grinned,

"I like her."

Connor Hawke came down, yawning,

"What's all the noise?"  
Diablos teleported in,

"It's Farrah. Trust me, that's all you need to know."

The white-haired lioness looked at her boyfriend and, curling up to him, smiled,

"Yep. I can be real rough or real gentle, depending on my mood."  
She kissed him on the lips.

Superboy whispered to Red Star,

"Lance's manhood is gone."  
Persiana spun around, glaring,

"I heard that."

She folded her arms,

"If we weren't in dire straights for a team leader right now, I'd personally kick both your asses all over town!"

She calmed down,

"With Supergirl, Longshot, and Batgirl out of action, we seriously need new recruits."  
Miss Martian nodded,

"We are glad Wonder Girl has decided to join us."

Selene looked to the Amazon princess,

"Do you think there's room for one more to join? I have been eager to fight since that time in Asgard." (1)

Persiana blinked,

"Wait, you went to Asgard?"

Donna nodded,

"Yes. My mother was captured by Loki and her minions."

She scratched her head,

"I still find it hard to describe such a being as Loki. If Loki is a deity of trickery, then there is no way to tell Loki's true form, right?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I try not to think about it. I get a migraine every time I try to explain it."

She looked around,

"Well, now that we're all here, we need to talk about who is going to lead Titans East now that Supergirl's gone."

Selene instantly said,

"Easy. It should be you, Farrah."

The lioness looked surprised,

"Me?"

Leonid nodded,

"Da. You would make a fine leader."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement at that. Farrah blushed hotly,

"Well, I…uh…I…mean…really? Well…I'm honored…but I can't."

At this, everyone was taken aback. Donna said,

"Dear sister, you could lead us."

The furry acrobat shook her head,

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you all think I can do it, but…it's not who I am. I can't lead."

Wonder Girl recalled a conversation she had with her sister Diana about the Farrah's position on leadership. The younger Amazon princess was a bit confused as to Farrah's reasons for not liking being a leader, but respected her nonetheless. (2)

Selene folded her arms,

"Then, who shall lead this team?"  
Miss Martian spoke up,

"Diablos can."  
At this, the swordswoman protested,

"Him? I've heard stories about Artemis ranting about this demon. What has he proven to earn your trust?"

Lance adjusted his glasses,

"You have a better idea of who should lead?"  
Selene smirked,

"Easy. Donna."

Superboy rolled his eyes, which Donna saw and scowled.

The brunette Amazon glared,

"I challenge you to a fight for leadership!"  
She went to reach for her sword, but Connor Hawke stopped them,

"Settle down for a minute. Look, we're not little kids. We'll settle this with a vote."

M'gan blinked,

"What is a vote?"

Farrah explained,

"People pick what way they want to go and the majority of those that want it get it."

She looked at the two Titans East members seeking leadership,

"It'll be a secret ballot for leadership. I'll get the paper and pencils."  
She quickly dashed away. Red Star shook his head,

"I have a bad feeling this is going to end badly no matter who is leading us."

Donna and Lance looked at him,

"We heard that."

**Later…**

As moderator, Connor Hawke was counting the tallies. Selene grumbled,

"This was a complete waste of time. I say Diablos and Donna should have fought."

Lance shook his head,

"What makes you think the results would be any different that a ballot vote?"

The Amazon swordswoman huffed,

"At least she would get a workout, rather than sit around. It'd be fun to watch her."  
Connor looked up,

"It's done. The tally reads Diablos 5, Wonder Girl 3. Diablos is the winner."  
Selene was surprised,

"What? Who voted for him?"  
Diablos shook his head,

"Should that really matter?"

Donna calmed her friend down,

"Please, sister. I have seen Lance in action. He is not a bad man, like we were told."

Selene clenched her fists and stormed off. Wonder Girl sighed,

"Why do you have to be like this, sister?"

Farrah shrugged,

"Well, we should at least figure out what Selene's codename is going to be."

Donna nodded,

"That would be a good idea. Does anyone have any suggestions?

Hawke said,

"Well, I was reading one of the fantasy novels, and I found out that there was this group of worshippers that worshipped someone called the Red Knight, a female deity of war that emphasized skill and strategy."

Donna commented,

"Just like Athena."

Selene blushed,

"Well, I'd like to think I possess some of her skills, but…is it all right for me to use such a codename?"

Connor Hawke shrugged,

"It's up to you. You are skilled as a fighter, and you wore that red suit Farrah made."

The lioness nodded,

"Yeah. Keep the suit. Beetle and I could always make another one."

Selene smirked,

"The Red Knight."

She let the name swirl in her head for a while, then smiled,

"I like it."

Superboy groaned,

"Something tells me things are going to be very interesting around here from now on."

Little did anyone know how right he was.

Next Chapter:

Donna confronts Farrah about the symbiote attack, and reconciliation is reached.

AN: Red Knight is the name of a deity in the Forgotten Realms adventures of Dungeons and Dragons, which I do not own. The name I mean.


	30. Chapter 30

**Titans East**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 30: A Sisterhood Redefined

Donna Troy was sitting, waiting in Farrah's room where her friend stayed. Ever since the horrifying events involving the symbiote-like monster, and Roy's admission to being a spy, the young warrior had left to Themysciria to ponder on the events that has happened and to seek counsel from her Amazon sisters. Donna was horrified at what had happened, and blamed herself for even allowing it to happen. (1)

Just then, the doors slid open and in stepped Farrah, Donna's close friend. Farrah was a bit surprised at seeing her friend in her room, and asked,

"Donna? Is that really you?"  
Wonder Girl stood up, nodding,

"Yes, sister. It is."

Farrah was caught off guard by this; considering she still could remember what that thing made her do to everyone she cared about. Swallowing nervously, Farrah tried to be calm as possible about it,

"I heard you were back, but I never expected you to be here."  
Donna explained,

"I sought you out, sister. I believe we need to talk about what happened that day."

It was no surprise to either one of them; both had been meaning to hash things out, but never got the opportunity. Farrah was in a coma for a few days, and, by then, Donna had left. The furry feline asked,

"Are you feeling all right?"

Donna could still feel the scars and the pain that had been inflicted on her. She shook her head,

"I do not blame you for what happened, Farrah. I know you would never hurt me like that."

She then sat down and patted a spot next to her. Farrah sat next to her.

For the longest time, there was an uneasy silence between the two of them. Both knew what the other wanted to say, but could not seem to put it in words. The memories of what happened still fresh in their minds. Despite Farrah taking a vacation with her boyfriend, the lioness could not help but feel that, every time she walked through the corridors of the Watchtower, that feeling of evil and horror could be felt. Several of the League members had given her a wide berth; some already did and decided to stay away from her even more now.

After this awkward silence, Donna broke it,

"Farrah, dear sister, I know you blame yourself for what happened, but do not. You were possessed by a great evil, one that no one has ever encountered."

Farrah shook her head,

"It's not an excuse for what I did, Donna. I let that thing take over. I let that thing use me, and it gave me power. A power that I craved and wouldn't let go, even though I knew it wasn't right."

The raven-haired woman interlocked her hand with Farrah's,

"Farrah, all of us have faced the temptation for power. You said something once; that, with great power, there must also come great responsibility."

She had Farrah look at her,

"Farrah, you are a lioness, a warrior of courage and defender of the pride. You believe you have a responsibility to defend your pride and its members. It is because of this that makes you who you are, both as a feline and as a woman."

The lioness swallowed nervously at that. She nodded,

"Yeah, you're right."

Donna looked at her rather surprised,

"Of course I am right, sister. It is why I find you so attractive."

Farrah blinked,

"Uh, Ok. I thought you liked me because I gave you ideas in bed."

The younger Amazon princess grinned coyly,

"Can a girl not have her cake and eat it too?"

Farrah laughed,

"Yeah, of course."

The two then began laughing like true sisters.

Persiana smiled and said,

"Donna, I still know you have a thing for me, and I know I said no before, but there is something that you can do for me."

Wonder Girl was confused, but, at the same time, excited,

"What is it, sister?"

Farrah explained,

"I want you to be my confidant, someone I can trust with my most intimate secrets, and someone I can turn to for advice."

Donna smiled,

"I am honored, sister, but, why?"

The furry heroine explained,

"You're more than my teammate, Donna. You're my pride sister, a fellow lioness and warrior I trust with my life. The females in a lion's pride are all related; mothers, daughter, sisters. In a way, it's similar to how Amazons treat each other."

The Amazon teen nodded in understanding,

"I see. So, I am a sister to you as well, a pride sister."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah."

Donna smiled,

"I will truly cherish this honor, sister. You have my word as a woman and as a warrior."

The white-haired woman smiled,

"I couldn't ask for anything less."

Donna paused for a moment before asking,

"Can we make out?"

"Not a chance."

Wonder Girl shrugged,

"I had to try, right?"  
She stood up,

"I am glad we had a chance to talk, sister."

Farrah nodded,

"Yeah, I'm glad we got everything resolved."

As Donna returned to her room, something came over the Amazon princess. She walked back into her room and, a wave of emotion came over her. She knelt at her bed, sobbing. Donna thought to herself,

_I am still in love with you, Farrah. We have not resolved everything. _

End of Adventures of Titans East

(1) Read Crimes of Passion for more details


End file.
